The Past Returns
by Writing MY Life
Summary: 5 Years ago he was convicted of murder. Running away with nothing but his pokemon he was never seen again. At the Top 100 Competition the gang finds themselves mesmerized by a mysterious trainer's power. Who is he? Friend foe? And his past?
1. His Name Is Ash

**Title: Return Of The Forgotten**

**Author: Huskyluv52**

**Pairing: You'll Find Out**

**Summary: 5 Years ago he disappeared, never to be seen again. At the Top 100 Competition the gang finds themselves mesmerized by a mysterious trainers power. Who is he? And is he friend or foe?**

Chapter 1

In the dark depths of the forest a shadowed figured stood. His muscular yet scarred body was covered in a dark cloak, his dark raven hair concealing his face. A scar ran down from his eye to the bottom left of his chin. He stood proudly as he watched his pokemon train.

"CHAR!" A large red dragon pokemon roared, flames escaping his mouth, aiming his attack towards a dodging Infernape who ran at Charazard full speed, using force palm at him.

Elsewhere his Sceptile and Floatzar was paired, along with Pidgeot and Staraptor as they blew gust of winds against each other.

Pikachu and Luxray were chasing each other, Pikachu sending out bolts of lightning as Luxray zigzaged out of the way.

Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee were in a boxing match against each other, throwing punches and kicks at each other in furious speeds.

His Flygon and Salamance raced each other as they tried knocking each other out.

At the sight out a small pokemon flying near, the trainer blew a whistle, not wanting it to get hurt in one of their on going attacks. All activity stopped. A small carrier Pidgey swopped down from the sky, dropping a letter addressed to him. He tore it up, reading the contents inside.

_Dear Mister Hikaru,_

_You are herby invited to attend the Top 100 Competition this coming June 15th in Kanto's Region in the town of Viridian City where 100 Trainers will gather from all around the world to compete. Registrations will be made in the closest convenient town no later by June 1st, which is in two weeks time. Simply show this letter to the registration and you will be all set to compete. _

_Please arrive to Viridian City by June 14th for the opening Ceremony._

_Thank you,_

_Mr. Charles Goodshow_

_Owner of the Pokemon League Competitions_

On the bottom of the letter was a note.

_Ash, _

_I hope you can make it_

_Your best friend,_

_Gary_

21 year old Ashton Ketchum, of Pallet Town, known to the world as Satoshi Hikaru, looked towards all of his pokemon.

Standing proudly in front of him was his Charazard who was now staying with him instead of at the Characific Valley, Blastoise, who was retired from the Squirtle Squad, Venusuar who was back from protecting the forest, Butterfree who came back after the female Butterfree broke his heart, Pidgeot, who Ash had come back for, Primape who finished its training, Gengar, the one Sabrina had kept until now, Muk, Kingler, Tauros, Lapras, who as well returned from the ocean, Snorlax, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligator, Noctowl, Gliscor, Heracross, Donphan, Ambipom, Tyranitar, the same Tyranitar that had traveled with him as a Larvatar so many years ago, Sceptile, Torkoal, Swello, Crawdaunt, Froslass, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, and Floatzel, Garchomp and his trusty Pikachu, al of which were the pokemon which he had caught along his journey with his friends, friends which he had not seen in 5 years.

Since then he had caught many more pokemon, all top of their game.

Ash sighed, looking at them once again. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen people in 5 years.

He was 16 years old when it had happened.

_He was just returning from the Sinoh championships, which lost dreadfully in the first match-up to Paul, one fact he hated. How he let Paul win, he'd never know. _

_He expected to arrive home to a mother who would hug him to death. Instead what he found destroyed him. _

_In place of where his home was, was flames that engulfed his house. He could hear the shrieks coming from his mom. He called forth his water Pokemon, hoping to stop the fire when he was attacked from behind. There stood Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Rocket. He summoned all of the Pokemon he had, hoping to stop them but they easily defeated him before retreating. He couldn't understand why they left until he remembered his mother. _

_"DAMMIT!" He yelled as he ordered his Pokemon to use their water attacks, but it was too late. When the fire died down he found a burned carcass of his mother's body, dead. _

_He stood there, unmoved._

_Police arrived, not seeing the crimminals. All they saw was him and his pokemon. Suspecting him, they took him in, locking him up. During court he was also charged with 1st degree assault, made by annoymus speakers. He was declared guilty and was left to rot in jail. _

_On his way to the prision, he saw the looks of his friends. They looked angered. He pleaded with them that he didn't do it but none believed him, all thinking he was capable of murder. It broke him. _

_In his anger he escaped through the forest. His Pidgeot had heard his cry and swopped him up, flying to the lab as he took all his pokemon and left, never to be seen again._

To the world, he was dead. Forever was he now Satoshi Hikaru, lone traveler. The only one to know of him as Ash Ketchum was his best friend, and faternal brother, Gary Oaks and a few selected others. They knew that he could never done such a crime and helped in his escape, and cover his death. For that, he was eternally greatful.

The pokemon that were away from him, training with other people felt his emotions as they returned to him throughout his first week of running away. Now, 5 years later he found himself traveling all over the world in the most dangerous areas, training each one of his pokemon to their best. Every one of his pokemon had evolved to their final stage, besides for Pikachu, even those who didn't want to. They did it for him.

Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, turning its head. "What are you going to do?" asked a voice from behind.

He turned to find Mewtwo and Mew, his faithful partners.

3 years after he left, he helped save Mewtwo along with every other legendary pokemon, including Arceus, known to be the creator of pokemon. They had all been captured by all of the crime gangs who had worked together in capturing them, hoping to take over the world with their powers.

He got the message from Mewtwo, who had contacted him with his psycic abilities. He immideately came and he defeated them all with his newly hightened strength, though almost died in the process. The legandaries were all shocked at his power. They now respected him. Listened to what he said and did what he asked. Though they were not in his pokeballs, except for Mewtwo and Mew, they still considered him his trainers. When he called upon any, they came.

"I don't know." He spoke, his voice rough and deep, unlike his usual high pitched voice. "What do you think?" He asked the gang.

They cried out and he sighed. "Alright, I guess we are returning. Thank you my friend" He said to Mewtwo, who had changed his views on some humans, as he retreated them back except for his faithful Charazard. "Fly me to the nearest town." He said, hoping on its back with Pikachu on his. It roared as it flapped its giant wings, flying into the sky as Mewtwo flew by his side with Mew.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I changed the chapter a bit considering its was too common. Ash is dead to the world. A crimminal. Only few know of his innocence.

Please review

Thank You,

~Huskyluv52


	2. Not So Good Reunion

**Author's Note: Please re-read chapter 1. I re-wrote it.**

Chapter 2

For half an hour Charazard flew as Ash thought about how he was going to do this. He didn't know how to enter the tournament without giving himself away.

He sighed, looking at his invite. "Hmm." He thought, re-reading his invitation.

Mewtwo turned its head towards its master. "What are you thinking about Ash?" He asked, using his real name.

"I'm trying to think of how to do this."

"What?"

"Face them....face my friends, or rather ex friends." He spat bitterly, glaring ahead.

"I see." Mewtwo spoke. "You can either run from them, never confronting your problems, hate them and give them the pain they gave you...both of which will only lead you to a lonely life. Or, you can face your past, try to move on and maybe even forgive them, someday. Either way I'll always support you."

He nodded, thinking about what Mewtwo had given him. "Thanks." Ash whispered.

They continued flying until they reached Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. Memories of this place filled his mind. Some of the memories were good, happy memories of his friends adventures. Others were not so good. Tears trickled down his face as he tried to wipe them away.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said softly, trying to comfort his partner.

"I'm okay Pikachu." He whispered.

Ash hopped off Charazard, returning him to his pokeball. "Mewtwo, Mew, you might want to get back in your pokeball...it would look rather strange having you next to me." He chuckled. They nodded and retreated back in.

He entered the town of Pallet, entering the Pokemon Center, his face covered up. Walking up to the front desk he registered himself in. "Well Mr Hikaru your pokemon are fully healed and your registration is ready to go. Thank you and have a good day." She said as she turned her attention to the next customer. "Hey Misty, Brock." She said as he walked away, only to turn back.

_Great, not them._ He thought bitterly and hurt as he walked out when a short blue haired boy ran into him, making him waver a bit. Pikachu fell off his shoulder as the boy fell to the ground. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" He yelled, picking himself up. A hand swiped the boy's head.

"Cool it Max!" She yelled. She turned to him. "Sorry about my brother, he's just excited to enter in the Master's Competition." She explained.

"Not a problem ma'am." He said gruffly, adverting his eyes away from their faces.

"I'm May Maple and this" she said pointing to her brother. "Is Max, and you?"

"Satoshi Hikaru" He stated quickly as Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder. "And Pikachu."

May practically fell at the sight of the yellow mouse, if it hadn't been for the fact that his name wasn't Ash, she would have sworn that this was the same Pikachu her friend used to carry.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked, hoping that Pikachu hadn't given him away.

"Y-yes. I- I'm fi-ine." she stuttered out. "Sorry, thought you were someone else."

He sweat dropped. "I don't believe so. Sorry." He said, trying to pass me. "Excuse me, I need to go." He said.

He passed her as she called out to him. "Wait!" She yelled. He turned. "I was wondering...you want to come have lunch with us...you know, get to know my friends and stuff?"

Ash contemplated on that idea. If he said no, than he would look like a jerk and might never get to talk to them again, one fact he desperately wanted to do. He wanted to hurt them, never see them but he knew that he needed answers. Answers of why they did what they did. "I don't see why not." He decided after a few moments pause.

"Great, lets me wait for the others and we can eat here, if you don't mind." She said.

He did, walking back to the center.

A few moments the gang surrounded him. "Guys, this is Satoshi Hikaru." she introduced. "Satoshi, this is Max, Brock Harrison, Misty Waterflower-" She said when she saw other people enter. "Over here guys!" She hollered, waving her arms around. They came over. "And here is Dawn Blitz" she stated finally.

"Pleasure." he said gruffly, motioning for them to sit. He looked at each of their faces, pain piercing at his chest. Pikachu looked at him worriedly."This is my partner Pikachu."

"PIKA!" It cried in a fake happy sound. Really it was pissed at how they treated Ash 5 years ago. It hopped off its shoulder and grabbed the nearest ketchup bottle, opening it, looking at his trainer. Ash nodded and it divulging in its taste.

"So....Satoshi, what pokemon you have?" asked a very hyperactive Max.

"Many....you'll see soon at the competition." He said.

"YOU'RE ENTERING?" He yelled, causing other's in the center to glance over.

"Quiet Max!" Her sister shushed.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"Hikaru...I don't recognize your name. What tournament had you won?" Brock asked suspiciously.

"None." He lied. "You wouldn't recognize me since I don't enter many tournaments but I do have a reputation. Some people saw me battling and invited me on whim." He said hoping they would believe.

"NO WAY!" Shouted Max once again. "They gave you an invite right away, without winning any tournament?" he asked.

Ash nodded. "Of course, I did beat Lance" Lance was one of the only humans he had battled with since he ran away. He was also one of the only ones, along with Gary, to know of his innocence."WOW!" He exclaimed, his glasses causing light to reflect off of them, sparkles shinning in his eyes. "Can we battle?" He asked.

"Sure." He allowed. _No harm in that._ _Besides, I need to see what power he's got. _He started to get up and they followed him out.

"How do you want to do it?" He asked Max.

"How bout a tag?"

"Sure." He reached out to get his pokemon at the same time Max did.

"SLAKING, GALLADE! Common OUT!" Out of the pokeballs came out a large beast looking pokemon and a green psychic one.

"Pidgeot, Absol lend me your Aura." He said calmly, tossing releasing them of their confidment. A bright light blinded them briefly before a large bird and white canine took its place.

"Sol." Absol spoke.

"PIDGEOT!"

"This will be a two on two battle. There is no subsitution and first trainer to have all pokemon knocked out is the winner. BEGIN!" Refereed Brock.

"SLAKING use Thrash! GALLADE Psychic!"

"Pidgeot use arial Ace to dodge followed by a wing attack, Absol use extreme speed to dodge and then use night slash." Ash commanded softly.

_Yes master. _They spoke telepathecally to him with their aura.

"DODGE!" Max cried as Pidgeot dodged the attack Slaking sent and used its speed with a wing attack, hitting Slaking square in the face before it could even think of escaping as Absol hit Gallade with its nightslash.

"GALLADE USE SHADOW BALL!

"SLAKING STRENGTH!"

Gallade sent out a dark sphere, sending it towards Pidgeot. Ash gave no verbal command, letting Pidgeot dodge on its own accord, the same with Absol.

They both got out of the way quiet easily. "Pidgeot Hyperbeam Absol Dark Pulse, combine them together."

They fired their attacks as they mixed, light with dark in a spirl engulfing both Gallade and Slaking in amazing speed that they weren't given any chance. They screamed out in pain as they collapsed, fainted.

"Slaking and Gallade are unable to battle. The victory goes to Satoshi!"

"NO!" Max cried unhappily. "Return." he sighed in defeat.

"Good work my friends." Ash said, returning them as Pikachu ran up to him and landed on his shoulder. _Pathetic...._ "Max." He said, walking up to the sad 15 year old trainer. "Do you know why you lost?" He asked.

"Because your pokemon are so-"

"No." He interrupted. "It's not because of power. You lost because you used Slaking, a close ranged pokemon, try to use its attacks on my long ranged pokemon, while Gallade, a psychic pokemon face against my dark. Next time switch them up so they have a better advantage." He said.

Max's eyes widened, knowing that the young adult was right. "Th-thanks." he stuttered.

Ash nodded as he made his way back to the group.

"Impressive. I can see why you beat Lance. Your pokemon are really powerful." Brock commented as they made their way back inside.

"I trained them to their best." he said.

"You remind me of someone." he suddenly spoke as Ash froze. "But you couldn't be."

"Who?", he dared ask.

"An ex friend who traveled with us, mostly because of the Pikachu. He died 5 years ago, lucky he did." He said harshly as Ash tried to control his emotions.

He was mad. How dare Brock say that.

"What was his name?"

"Ash Ketchum, he killed his mom and almost ours."

_What the hell?_ He thought. "Ketchum you say, impossible."

"How would you know?" May asked, steamed.

"Because I knew him since he was a kid. He was strong, smart, and kind. The Ash I know would never do such a thing." Ash roughly said, sipping on his coffee.

"Pika." Pikachu cried in agreement.

"Well he did!" shouted Max. "We saw him on T.V and our parents said that a few days ago he went to their house and attacked!"

"You ever ask him his view of things?" Ash asked, eying his former friends.

"No...But, we could see it in his eyes!" Misty shouted angrily at this stranger who seemed to know it all.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him."

"He's dead, can't even if we wanted." Dawn reminded him.

"Things may surprise you. I'm out." He spat, leaving the center without another glance.

_Time to clear things up._ He thought as he called upon his Pidgeot and flew to Oak's Laboratory to lend Gary a needed visit.


	3. Battle Of Two Brothers

Chapter 3

Ash hopped off Pidgeot, returning it in a red light.

He sighed, looking up at the place where it all began. Where he woke up late, ending up with a Pikachu that hated him at first, than with a regular starter. This was where he and Gary began their true rivalry.

It was weird being back here after all of this time. Though he missed everyone, he couldn't help but think he should have never come back in the first place. _They did after all betray me._ He thought bitterly as Pikachu sighed on his shoulder. "Lets go." He whispered, entering the labatory.

An assistant walked up to him. "Hello sir, welcome to Oak's Lab, may I help you...."

"I'm here to see Gary." He spoke, calmly.

The assistant, a male with red hair in a cap raised his glasses. "Sorry sir. But the professor is very busy. Do you have an appo-"

"Hikaru. Satoshi Hikaru." he interupted.

The guy's eyes bulged out. "Ash..." he whispered, shocked.

"Hey Ritche." He laughed with him, shacking hands with his past friend. "Long time no see. Where's Sparky?" He asked, addressing his former rival's Pikachu.

"Right behind us." He said, pointing to a Raichu.

"So you did evolve it." Ash stated, a bit shocked.

"Yeah." Ritchie laughed. "He wanted it too."

"Hey Pikachu, go play with Sparky while I reconnect." He commanded as Pikachu hopped off and set out to play with his pika pal.

"So Ash, come in." He said happily, directing him to the back room. I'll get Gary." he said, leaving the room.

Ash sat there alone in the little lounge that was in the middle of the lab. It was for the top staff members only. And him.

"So Ashy boy, long time no see." he heard a voice from behind. He turned, gave a smirk as he fisted his brother.

"Hey _Professor._" Ash snickered.

"Yeah-yeah" he waved off. "So sit, tell me how you've been for the last few years." he said. Ritchie came back in, bringing some food.

He took an apple slice. "Nothing too much. Training of course, what else is there to do?" He asked. "What's been happening here?"

"Nothing too much, you know. New rookies that think they are all that. Like you." he muttered lightly.

Ash smacked him on the head.

"OW!" he rubbed the now growing bruise tenderly. "Joking Joking, yeesh. You are so much better than them...I think- OW!" he growled, throwing a fist at him but Ash easily blocked. "Anyways...nothing much happened. Besides for your 'death' and your reputation is shattered...nothing big."

He nodded. "I ran into the others." He remembered.

Gary and Ritchie's eyes lit up. "Really? How'd that go?" He asked symathetically.

"They really believe the shit going about." He sighed sadly. "I truly lost them."

"Don't worry Ash." Ritchie placed his hand on his shoulder. "You got us."

"Thanks."

"...So, I is it true, are you entering?" Ritchie asked, changing subject.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. It's been long enough." he whispered softly.

"Ritchie's entering too. So you can contact me through him whenever." He assured.

Ash's face lit up. "Thanks man."

"Yeah but know, I'm not going to lose. I may be a scientist but I'm still a trainer and have still been training."

"I wouldn't think any less." he chuckled with, a chuckle he hadn't heard himself use in years. "Hey Gary, why not battle me. I want to see if being a professor slow you down a notch."

"Sure. Just know, I'm going to beat you. I've been training too. Just because I may be a genius, doesn't mean I don't got no skill."

Ash laughed again as he got off the couch and headed to the private battle field that only he and Gary really ever used.

Pikachu came running at him, followed by Sparky that took its place next to its master.

"The Battle Between Gary of Pallet Town and Ash will now Commence. Each trainer will use three pokemon. Substitution is not allowed and the first who knock's all three of their opponents pokemon out is the winner." Ritchie raised the flag. "GO!"

"Umbreon I need your help!" Gary shouted, tossing his pokeball and out came a black feline type creature with golden symbols on its fur.

"UMBREON!" It shouted getting into its battle stance.

Ash reached for his pokeball with an icicle on it. "Glaceon, lend me your Aura!" He said, throwing it up in the air as a blue feline came forth.

"GLACE!"

"Umbreon use zap cannon!" He shouted as Umbreon glowed, shooting forth beams of light at Glaceon.

"Ice beam the cannon, then use iron tail and hit them back."

Suddenly the beams because yellow ice cylinders as Glaceon's tail glowed bright as it swung its tail at the ice. The ice zoomed back at lightning speed.

"DODGE IT!" Gary shouted but it was too fast, hitting Umbreon at full speed.

It cried out in pain as it tried to get up.

"Iron tail on the boulder to your left, then blizzard and iron tail again." he said calmly, standing still as it watched his pokemon do just that.

Shards of ice hit Umbreon as it struggled to stay strong.

As the field cleared of its icy smog, Umbreon was found lying on its stomach, passed out.

"UMBREON IS OUT!"

"Return." Gary said, calling it back. "Nice try." He said, picking out another. "Your Glaceon is strong, but can it beat Ryhorn?!" he asked as a large dinosaur with a horn on its face came out, stomping its heel at the ground, shacking things up.

"Glaceon stand down." He said, beaming it back into its pokeball.

"Why you return it? It was in perfect health!" Gary asked dumbfounded.

"Want to let the other's test their power." He answered simply. "Pikachu." He nodded his head as it hopped off his shoulder and took its stand.

"PIKA!" It growled, sparks of electricity emanating from its cheeks.

"Rock against electric? This will be over soon Ryhorn. Use earthquake and shake things up!"

"Don't you know Professor?" As the ground began to quake, rocks hurtling towards Pikachu. "Never judge a pokemon of its power by type." He said as Pikachu dodged the rocks. "Use swift and thunderbolt on them. Followed by iron tail." He ordered.

Pikachu dodged the remaining rocks, standing firmly on the quaking ground as it spun, stars coming out from its body. It glowed and sparked as Pikachu used its lightning on it and hurtled towards Ryhorn with extra speed from the iron tail.

"Dodge with dig!" Ryhorn dug underground, hiding from plain sight.

"Pikachu, sense Ryhorn." It closed its eyes, trying to detect its aura.

"Emerge and use Drill Horn!"

"Jump and use Electric Tail on its horn."

Ryhorn emerged from the ground, chasing Pikachu up into the air. An electric tail hit its horn as the electricty traveled down its body. It crashed back down to earth, unable to move.

"Use Volt Tackle." Pikachu ran full speed at the unmovable rock, yellow shield surrounding it as it hit into the pokemon with a strong collision. It cried out in pain, blacking out.

"NO WAY-RYHORN!" Gary shouted, returning it. "Wow...Pikachu is strong." he gasped, amazed that it didn't even get a scratch on its small body.

"RYHORN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE-PIKACHU WINS!"

"BLASTOISE!" He threw the ball into the air as his starter pokemon came out.

"Lucario, lend me your aura!" Lucario landed in the field, his bone dagger in his hand.

_Master...tell me what to _Lucario spoke through its aura. "RAWR!"

"Aura Sphere and bone dagger."

Spheres of aura came out of Lucario's paws as he swung his dagger like a baseball bat, throwing the spheres at its target.

"Go into your shield!" he ordered as Blastoise hid.

"Aim carefully into its hole." It did so as the sphere collided with the Blastoise's head.

"BLASTOISE, USE HYDRO PUMP!"

Water jets shot out of its cannons in rapid speed, heading towards Lucario.

"Force palm." He thrusted his paws, hitting the water as it protected its body. "Now use bone dagger on its shell." He did so, appearing out of thin air and attacking the shell furiously.

Blastoise flinched at the hit but was okay none the less. "Hah Ash, Blastoise's shell is stronger than that!"

A crack was heard at the last hit. "You think. Dark pulse"

Lucario sent out dark shadow spheres at the crack at Blastoise was hit, its body lightly up in darkness. "RAWR!!"

It crashed down, out cold.

"Return." its trainer said in shock.

"BLASTOISE IS OUT! ASH AND LUCARIO ARE THE WINNERS!" Ritchie shouted in shock.

_Well done my friend. _Ash said.

_Thank you master._

_"_Wow Ash, you've sure gotten strong in those years. When did you get those pokemon?" Ritchie asked, mostly speaking of the rare pokemon of Aura.

"Lucario was a Riolu when we first met. I helped save it from Pokemon Hunter J a while back. It really found me and decided to make me his master." Ash explained, chuckling at the memory of a small blue figure, tackling a 17 year old Ash. "The rest of them I caught or saved during my journey." he said.

"Ahh. Well Ash. You truly are good." Gary commented, fisting Ash.

"Thanks. Want to see the rest?" He asked.

They nodded eagerly as he let out all of his friends.

The end of the day came too soon as Ash, Gary and Ritchie returned to the lab for a well deserved rest.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the battle. You caught a glimps of Ash's other pokemon. Hope you enjoyed. I was thinking of having Tracey in on it but decided against it. Ritchie was always one of my favorites anyways....

Hope you liked it. Review and tell me some ideas you want to see.

~Huskyluv52


	4. Pokemon Abuse No Pokemon Training

Chapter 5

Ash woke up to a knocking on the door. Grugily he got up, grabbed his cloak, put it on, hiding his face, and opened. There stood the gang. Max, May, Brock, Misty and Dawn. _Damn_ he thought, trying not to slam the doors in their faces. What a wonderful thing to wake up to. "Oh..." He said.

"Satoshi?" Asked May. "What are you doing here?" she asked a bit rude, still a bit peeved at how he acted to them yesterday. "And what's with the hood?"

"Visiting my old friend." He answered calmly, debating whether or not he wanted to blast them with his Charazard. "To answer your second question, none of your business and What do you want?" he questioned back.

"Here to visit the professor. Need advice on how to beat everyone in the competition." Answered Max smartly.

"Mhmm...and if you face against me?"

"You got lucky but I'll be the victor." he said, crossing his arms.

_Good luck with that._ He thought. "I'll get Gary. GARY VISITORS!" He called.

He heard footsteps coming from behind. "Hey guys, common in." He said cheerfully as he gave Ash a look to let them in. "Follow me into the lab. I'm just feeding the pokemon. You can help."

"COOL!" Cried an energetic Max.

"Calm down Max." Laughed Brock.

"Follow me." He said.

As they walked, Gary contemplated on what to do next. He knew that Ash was not happy with him at the moment, and didn't blame him. He too would be mad if Ash invited his betrayers to his house.

After a few moments they made it to Gary's pokemon field. Hundreds of different types of pokemon species were running about without a care in the world. At a far corner pokemon were fighting one another.

"Gary, you should stop them before they hurt one another!" Misty yelled in alarm at what she was witnessing.

A blastoise had soaked Charazards tail badly as a Staraptor was being blasted with a thunder from a Pikachu and Magnectric combined.

"Calm yourself Misteria." Ash spoke, using her full name. She flinched, hating that name and hating him more. How could he _not _care about the welfare of those pokemon.

"GARY!" Brock shouted as he saw Sceptile being burned with a fire blast from a Typhlosian. "You should stop them!" he barked, not understanding why they weren't doing anything.

"They won't stop until they are finished with their training." Ash spoke, sternly. "They'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Dawn asked a flabbergasted as she witnessed a poor Torterra being attacked from all sides by fire types, while doing nothing to defend itself.

"Because, their my pokemon."

"THIS IS HOW YOU RAISE YOUR POKEMON?!" Brock shouted in anger. "HOW COULD YOU? THEY COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT!"

Ash and Gary both rolled their eyes. "Chill. Satoshi has been training them for years like this, to build their defense power. If they raise their endurance against attacks that cause damage, they grow a lot stronger, especially in battle." Explained Gary.

"Besides, how I raise my pokemon is non of your business. They'll be done soon."

A while later Ash blew a whistle to them. "That's enough for warm-ups." He said as the gang opened their mouths in shock.

_This is warm-ups? _May thought.

"Flying 20 miles." He ordered as his bird pokemon flew to do just that, barely resting from their shocks. "Gary, you got any boulders or trees or something?" He asked.

"Yeah....there's a forest over there, you can cut whatever you need. Just not too much." He said pointing to east.

Ash nodded. "Scizor, cut down 10 trees." He ordered as Scizor did just that. "The rest know what they need to do." He said as the ones that were used to their daily exercises picked up a tree each, doing their daily 200 tree presses.

"The lake, 15 miles." He said as the others did just that. "And 10 miles running for the rest."

"Satoshi, that's too much!" Growled an angry Brock. _How could he treat them like that?_

"Brock, these are not your pokemon. I've trained them like this for the past 5 years. They're fine!" argued Ash. He took out a pokeball. "Lucario!" he shouted. He decided that until they left, he wouldn't bring out Mew or Mewtwo. _I hope you can understand. _He thought to them.

_Master._ Lucario bowed his head respectfully.

"WHOA A LUCARIO!" Shouted Max in amazement.

"Let's train." He said, not bothering with introductions. Immediately Lucario attacked his master as the others gasped a warning at him. He easily blocked his punch, giving Lucario an upper arm thrust as he kept his hood on. He didn't want the others to see his face.

30 minutes of non stop fighting Lucario raised the bar, sending out his aura sphere.

Ash forced his own as they collided, exploding.

The others could only watch in amazement as they fought with such grace and beauty.

"RAWR!" Grunted Lucario in pain as Ash hit his chest. He gave him a force palm as Ash staggered back a bit. He brought out his bone dagger as he swung it at him, as Ash dodged most of them.

At the end it was Ash who won as he spun a kick to Lucario's neck, knocking him out cold.

He stood there, bloody and cut as he whipped his face of the blood. He walked over to Lucario as the others just stared in shock. "Good job my friend." He said, helping the hurt Lucario up.

_Thank you master._ It spoke, bowing again as it went over to the shade to meditate.

"Wow Satoshi, that was....awesome." Max said star struck.

He nodded as he walked over to the middle of the field. Ash could hear the other pokemon finishing up as he blew his wistle. "Alright, that's enough for now. Breakfest." He shouted as they ran to the forest to hunt for their own food.

"Satoshi, they can have some of my pokemon food." Brock offered.

"No thank you." He said curtly. "They have their own special diet of berries and fish. Distrupting it with your food, no matter how good, would be unwise." He explained.

"Sure..." Brock said unsure of what else to say.

As they ate, he called for his pokemon. "Guys, relax for an hour" meaning train. "And I'll be with you shortly." They nodded as they went back to what they were doing in the morning.

"Do you ever give them a break?" Asked an agitated Misty as May and Dawn glared at his 'abuse.'

"Yes. But they like training, as do I. They don't like losing so we train to get stronger. Any more questions?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, how did you beat Lucario and more importantly how did you use aura. I thought only a certain number of people could use it." Asked an intruiged Max.

"Well, Satoshi here has been training with that Lucario for years, learning the power of aura from him. He's practically a master himself." Boasted a proud Gary.

"Wow." said Max, a bit dazed.

"Anyways we better get going." said Misty. "I need to stop by the Cerulean Gym before the Top 100's." she explained.

"Okay..." sighed Max.

"Bye Gary, Satoshi." they said as they left the lab.

Several moments later Ash sighed, taking down his hood. "God I feel like they are stalking me." He grumbled as he took out Mewtwo and Mew. "Sorry about that guys." He apologized.

"Nothing to worry about Ash." Mewtwo said, shrugging as it got into a meditation state.

"Mew Mew." it danced as it went to play with the other pokemon.

"Want to talk?" It asked.

"Not really."

"Hey Ash." Called Ritchie from inside.

"Yeah?"

"How long you staying?" he asked.

"A few days, then heading to the snowy mountain region to train a bit more before the competition starts. I can't deal with anymore 'interruptions'."

"Oh. Okay." he said sullenly, a bit sad he was leaving.

"Hey by the way, where were you through that whole ordeal?" Ash quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, didn't want to get involved with them much. Besides, I'll see them at the competition." he shrugged.

"True. Anyways, I'm going back to training. See ya."

"Bye Ash." Gary and Ritchie called as he ran to his pokemon. _Ash, I hope you know what you are going to do when they find out..._ Gary thought as he went inside to finish his research.


	5. The Pain He Faces

Chapter 5

The next few days went by in a flash as Ash continued his training.

He worked on their and his own defense. You would never see him forcing his pokemon to do something that he wouldn't do himself.

Occasionally he and Gary would battle, Ash always coming victorious.

Now it was time to go. "See you." He said simply as they waved back. "Flygon." he called, pulling out its pokeball and summoning it to him. It let out a roar as Ash hopped on its back and headed to the mountain region. He would be there for a week and a half before he would have to head to Viridian.

"BYE ASH!" Ritchie yelled, promising himself that he'd give Ash the battle of his life. He had seen Ash train in ways he never dreamed a pokemon could be training in. They were pushed beyond any limits he had ever seen. Some might find it cruel, like his old friends, but he knew that the Pokemon didn't mind. They liked this new side of Ash. That he was able to build them to these levels. _You truly have grown. _He thought as he saw Ash begin to depart from them.

The only thing that worried him was that Ash was hurt. He knew that his friend hid it well, but the pain he recieved when his 'friends' betrayed them was hard for him to take. He hoped that he'd be okay soon.

Ritchie knew that Gary could see it as well. They were brothers after all. "You think he will be okay?" He asked as they made their way inside.

"Don't know Ritch. Ash was always the mysterious one. Never really knew what he was up to or how he would handle certain things." he sighed as he went back to work.

Gary was worried about his brother as much, if not more than Ritchie. He had known Ash since they were children. He knew of the pain that Ash felt when his mother had been killed. His grandfather died just a few months after Ash left as well, when their lab had been attacked.

His grandpa knew of Ash's innocence. When they came those five years ago to try to find the wearabouts of Ash, he wouldn't tell.

_Where is Ketchum!?" shouted a Rocket Grunt as he sent his Raticate to use hyper fang on Oak's leg to get him to talk._

_"He's gone...AHHH!" Oak shouted as his leg was searing in pain. He looked to the face of his grandchild, who was currently being gagged and unable to help. He gave him an okay look as he glared at the Rocket. _

_"TELL ME!" He yelled, sending out his Houndoom to burn him alive if he didn't start speaking._

_"GO TO HELL!" Shouted the old professor. Suddenly he was up in flames, leaving Gary to watch as his own grandfather was burned alive._

The police came shortly after that, taking away the burnt body of Oak. The Rocket that had killed him had gotten away, leaving Gary alone.

Samuel Oaks was the only living Relative of Gary. His parents had both died in an expedition at the tender age of 3, leaving the grandfather to care for his grandson all alone. Now with him gone, Gary didn't know what to do.

Three days after the funeral, Ash had turned up. It was probably the only time that Ash came back throughout his run. He helped get Gary, who had been nothing but a dead muk, out of the grave and back up again.

He knew, after all, what Gary was going through.

Since then, Gary and Ash were brothers. They shared the pain, sweat and blood and knew what each one what going through. Ash was there for him and he was there for Ash, even if Ash wasn't around. He would die for him and vice versa.

But neither Ritchie nor Gary knew how Ash would handle seeing those he loved once before at the competition. Didn't know what would happen if his identity was set lose, which they suspected it would. It always seemed that Ash could never get a break.

* * *

It was currently night out as his Flareon made him a nice fire, snuggling up into its master's lap.

They had been here for two days as they trained as vigorous as always. The pokemon were currently sleeping inside the confines of their pokeballs, including Mew and Mewtwo.

Suddenly a noise could be heard from afar. "Pikachu." he called, who was currently resting on his cap. "Check it out."

It nodded and left, coming back after a minute. "Pika Pi Chaa Pika Pikachu!" it spoke.

Ash thought for a bit. "A Weavile ey." _Could make a good addition to the team. _he thought.

Weaviles are very snide Pokémon. He remembered that his old rival, Paul, had one.

He knew that Weaviles shows little to no remorse, respect to other pokemon. But, Ash thought, though Weaviles are naturally hostile and cold, they are compatible with any trainer nonetheless. With this in mind, Ash picked up an empty pokeball and called to Flareon.

"Pikachu, to Weavile." He whispered as they ventured outside of their little space.

There he saw it, the Weavile. It was currently being hurt by other Weaviles. This angered Ash a bit.

"Flareon, fire blast." Flareon's mouth became hot as it shot out fire that was aimed towards the other Weaviles. They quickly scurried away.

Ash went down to his knee and picked up the hurt Weavile. He brought it back to his section where he nursed it back to health.

"Weavile, you want to get stronger?" he asked when Weavile woke up.

It tilted its head to the side. "Wea"

"My name's Ash. Join me and you'll never be hurt by the other Weavile's again. I'll train you to your true potential. You'll become strong and capable of fighting any threat that comes your way." he promised.

It nodded. "WEA WEAV!"

"Alright then. But be warned, I'm a strict trainer." He then took out the empty ball and sucked Weavile in.

"Weav..." Weavile panted the next day in exhaustion.

"Common Weavile." Ash commanded. "You can take it. Block the pain that you feel. Don't concentrate on it." He spoke as Weavile was hit by a fire blast. It tried to shield itself but its master ordered it to take the hit. It cried out in pain and Ash cut the attack.

For the next week and a half, Ash trained Weavile in a way that Weavile never trained before.

Finally, the day had come where the competition would soon begin.

"We're ready." He said to Weavile, returning him to the ball.

"Staraptor lets fly!" he shouted as they made their way to Viridian.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, thats the end of that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short, but I wanted to give you a small part of where Ritchie and Gary shared about their thoughts on Ash.

oh and that by the way, is how Professor Oaks died, for those who were wondering what had happened to him.

Hope you liked it. Any ideas you got please message me or something.

Oh, and please review. No FLAMES!

~Huskyluv52


	6. Faces Of The Past

Chapter 6

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-" The announcer spoke as the crowed cheered in response. "TO THE TOP 100 COMPETITIONS!"

It was a sunny mid June day in the Kanto Region's Viridian City. Thousands of people had shown up to see the opening ceremony that was currently taking place, however only 100 were competing.

Umong the crowd were familiar faces. A young 14 year Maxium Maple stood proudly as he looked around to see who he would soon be up against. His eyes then set upon a long silky black haired man in a long green cloak with a flute in his hand. He knew him from years ago when he traveled with his friends. Nando was his name. A fairly knowable trainer/coordinator. The way he comunicated to his pokemon were astounding. There was a reason why he made it to the top 4 in the Hoen League and came in second in the Hoen Contest. Compassionate yet powerful.

He was much different then the so called Mr. Paul Reed, a trainer who went from a nobody of Sinoh to a legend in a matter of one battle. After beating his rival, Ash Ketchum, he quickly rose through the competition, coming in second to the Sinoh Champ Cynthia. Though he lost that day, he quickly became famous and a lot more experienced. Paul had a reputation of working his team to the max and above. Some found it cruel, he saw it as being the best. Even his pokemon understood why he trained them the way he did. Though they wish he'd be a bit....considerate, he was still an overall good trainer in their eyes.

A few rows from him stood a young 18 year old girl, wearing an Electabuz Team Uniform, the jersey and cap and the whistle around her neck. She stood proudly as she listened to the announcer. She had grown considerably since she was a starter trainer with her young chikorita. Now she was an accomplished battler who got in the top three in the Johto League and won the Johto Battle Frontier. Next to her was her boyfriend of three years, Georgio. Georgio was now an accomplished trainer who played for the Electabuzz team. After going on his date with Casey 7 years ago, he was spotted by the team and had been playing with them since, winning the world series three years in a row.

Harrison Hazuki of Little Root Town, top 3 in the Ever Grand Conference and winner of the Silver stood in the edge with his two best friends, Tyson Tetsuya, champion of the Ever Grand Conference and Morrison Masamune, winner of the Ever Grand Conference the following year and top 2 of the Johto League Silver.

Also competting was none other than Champions Cynthia from Sinoh, Steven Stone from Johto, Lance the Dragon Master, Orange League Champ Drake, Wallace, and Jon Dickson as well as the Elite Four of the Kanto Region.

All 100 competitors came here from all around the world, all aiming to be number one. However, only a few knew that they stood no chance when it came to one challenger.

Ash Ketchum stood at the very far back of the crowd, his black cloak covering his entire body and the scar on his face. He stayed silent through the whole ordeal, not making a sound. People stared at him, wondering what his problem was. He had know problem. He was here for one reason and one reason only. To show the world that he was the strongest.

As he watched the announcer speak, his mind drifted to the last time he was in a competiton.

His friends were by his side as they cheered loudly for him as he faced his biggest rival, Paul.

___"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Paul Reed of Vailestone City will now commence. This is a three on three battle with no substitiutions. Which ever side defeats all three opponents will move onto the next round. Let the battle begin!" Yelled the referee._

_"Are you ready to lose?" Ash yelled from across the arena. _

_It was the first round of the knock out round and his first battle. Being paired up with Paul was only a coincidence. He had been waiting to kick his ass and take the victory._

_"Ketchum you're pathetic." Sneered Paul. "Over confident and self obsessed. You can't win." _

_"Oh yeah, beat this!" He said hotly as he tossed his pokeball into the air, releasing a Staraptor. _

_Paul did the same, releasing a Magmortor. "Destoy him with fireblast!" _

_Magmortor raised his arms towards the sky at Staraptor, releasing a blast of fire. _

_"Dodge!" Ash cried but it was too late. Staraptor was engulfed in flames of heat as it ate away at its body. It cried in pain as the attack ended, falling down to the earth, knocked out._

_The same results happened with his Infernape, losing against Ursaring and Pikachu against Torterra. _

_"Pathetic." Paul sneered as he returned his Torterra. "What a waste of my time." He then exited the arena as Ash fell to his knees in a shocked gaze._

Since then Ash had trained daily and he was ready to take down any one that dared stand in his way.

"Satoshi!" he heard as he turned his head to find Lance and Ritchie and Paul coming his way. He nodded and Pikachu gave the normal greeting.

"Lance, Ritch, Paul." he said, shaking hands. "You ready to battle soon?" He asked.

"Ready as ever man." Ritchie laughed. "Gary says that he'll see you later, he has some unfinished buisness to attend to." He said.

"Listen 'Hikaru'" he quoted. "You better not lose, I want to kick your ass." he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ash laughed, bumping fist with his old rival and friend.

2 years ago while training in the forest, he heard a cry of pain.

_There stood Paul, about to be mauled by his Ursaring. _

_"Primape, jab punch." he said as Primape charged at the irate bear pokemon, punching him in the jaw as he went down. "Hold him." Primape wrapped his arms around Ursarings waist, pulling up his arms and placing his wrist behind its head, keeping it in place. _

_"Thanks...who ever you are." said Paul as he dusted himself off. "That stupid bear is dead when I get my hands on him." He said returning his pokemon. _

_Ash's eyes flared in anger. His pokemon then charged at Paul, punching the trainer sorely in the face. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled in anger. _

_"In the rate that you're at, Ursaring is going to end up killing you then vice versa." He said calmly. "And I wouldn't blame it." _

_"And who are _you _to determine that?" he sneered, jumping from the ground as he grabbed onto Ash's cloak. _

_"A battle. See who is better." He said instead._

_"Fine, one on one. We'll see who the true master is." He barked, getting into his battle stance as he released an Electivire._

_"Garchomp!" He called, bringing forth a large dragon pokemon. _

_"GARRR!" It cried, swipping its claws around. _

_"Garchomp, Fire Fang." Garchomp ran at the Electivire with incredible speed, his fang with flames as he dove under, biting the unexpected Electivire in the shin. It cried in pain as it tried to fling the garchomp off._

_"Electivire THUNDER PUNCH!" Electivire flailed its arms and electricity ran in a current and hit it in the head._

_It didn't flinch, not even a scratch._

_"What?" Asked a shocked Paul. "Dammit, try again, brick break!"_

_"Garchomp, dodge and use dig, followed by Dragon Claw." Garchomp digged under, multiple times, finally appearing using its claws to scrape against its opponent. It went down, blood splurting out. _

_"No you stupid Pokemon, get up!" Cried Paul at the wounded and fainted pokemon. "GET UP!" he screamed. His voice was angered._

_"You lost. Give it rest." he said sighing. Paul would never change._

_"No, I will not lose!" He then did something no one would ever do if they wanted to live. He kicked Electivire in the stomach._

_It got up in fury, eyes glowing red as electicity pulsed through its body. Paul shock with fear, knowing he was about to die._

_Ash threw himself at Paul as Electivire shot a thunder at his former trainer. It missed as Paul quickly returned it to its ball. "Wha-what happened?" He asked, not knowing any more to say._

_"You treated your pokemon with dissrespect and your pokemon went against you." He spoke cooly. _

_Paul looked to see the trainer, his eyes cold. "Who are you...?" He asked._

_"You know me."_

Since that day two years ago, Paul took Ash's advice, treating his pokemon better. He knew who Satoshi was, as well as his brother Reggie. For two days Ash helped Paul to reconnect with his pokemon. He still trained the same way, but was better at speaking to them in a more compassionate way. He understood his pokemon and his pokemon understood him.

As the last words were spoken from the announcencer, Mr. Goodshow spoke.

"Good luck, and let the battle commence!" He said simply as the crowd cheered.

_The battle has begun._

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the 6th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I decided to have Paul as a friend. I am sick of all the fanfics making Paul the evil guy so I made him good. What do you think?

Please Review, no flames.

~Huskyluv52


	7. Battle One, Begin!

**Author's Note: As you probably know, Paul know's about Satoshi/Ash. I know that some hate the new Paul but I hate the old. Its too, clicque. Nice Paul is somewhat better than mean.... Besides, its my story so well, suck it up! If you want a mean Paul so much, then MAKE YOUR OWN STORY!!**

**LOL just kiding...in most parts. But seriously, live with the nice Paul fact.**

**Also, please review. I feel that this story sucks at the lack of reviews I have been getting.**

Chapter 7

The day of the competition had come as trainers from all around gathered to their respective places.

The rules of the competition were simple. The first round of the competition would consist of the knock-out round. A simple three on three battle with no substitutions. Each trainer would battle five times. If they won at least three they moved on. That would continue until they made it down to the top 25. The top 25 would battle three times in a tag-team, using two pokemon against the other trainer's two pokemon, working simultaneously together in unity Again, each trainer would have to win at least two to advance. It would continue that way until they reached the top 10. The top 10 would face each trainer on a 4 on 4 battle, having to win at least 6 of the nine battles they would face. That would continue until the final 4. They would be matched up with one trainer in the semi finals, a 5 on 5 battle, and the victors of those battles would face off in the finals. The finals would consist of a full out battle and the winner would be declared the top 100 Master.

* * *

Ash Ketchum stood in his place, facing his first competitor. He had said all he needed to say to his team. They were ready. He looked around to see Max, May and Gary watching him.

The referee entered the arena and so did his challenger.

"You ready to lose?" a large body builder of roughly 6 feet 8 inches asked, his voice deep and menacing.

"I came here to battle, not to make small talk." Ash said back simply, getting ready to take out his first pokemon.

"The battle between Satoshi Hikaru of Pallet Town, Kanto and Jared Ringer of Violet Town, Johto will now commence. Each trainer will battle three on three, no substitutions until one side has knocked out all three pokemon. May each side please bring out their pokemon."

"GOLEM, ROCK AND ROLL!" Jared yelled, throwing his pokeball into the air as a large rock came plummeting to earth. Feet and hands came out as they got into a battle stance.

"GOLEM!" it cried out, ready for a fight.

"Arcanine, lend me your arua." He said bringing forth a large shaggy dog-looking thing. It growled at the large rock pokemon as it got ready to attack.

"BEGIN!" the ref said, waving the green flag in his hand.

"GOLEM, Sqash that mutt with rollout!" Golem tucked itself into a fetal and shot forward with its legs, hurtling towards Arcanine.

"Arcanine, jump onto the ball and go with it." he said calmly as he watched his furry friend jump onto the rolling pokemon as it ran on it perfectly. "Use stomp to stop it in its tracks."

Arcanine lifted its paw as it glowed and used force to bring it down, cracking the shell of the golem as it stopped, crying in pain as it tried to get it off its back.

"Golem, Dig!" The rock dug, disappearing from sight.

"Arcanine, stay calm and sense its aura." Ash calmly stated, standing still.

"BODY SLAM!" Jared cried out as Golem came out from its hiding spot into the high air and came crashing down.

"Use fire paw and play a bit of volley ball." he laughed as Arcanine's paw became fire as it hit the large boulder hard, hitting it back into the air repeatedly. "Now use iron tail." Its tail glowed as it smacked into Golem's shell hard.

It crashed into the ground as smock came out. As it cleared, a very knocked out Golem could be seen.

"GOLEM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, ARCANINE WINS!" Cried the ref as a few screams could be heard from the viewers.

"DAMMIT!" Cried Jared as he returned Golem with steam. "GOLDUCK WASH THAT DOG OUT!" he ordered as he sent out his next pokemon.

"The battle between Arcanine and Golduck can begin!"

"Arcanine, end this quickly, fire blast." Ash said, annoyed with the large man. He obviously did not like losing.

Arcanine let out flames from his mouth as it hurtled towards Golduck. "Dogde!" It went right and Ash nodded towards Arcanine. Arcanine forced the flames to follow as it hit Golduck head on, burning it alive.

He had taught his pokemon that move a few years ago. It was difficult to perfect. He got the idea from Jaco's Manetrike, in its ability to change its attack's course.

"Golduck is unable to Battle. ARCANINE WINS! Red team, chose your last pokemon!"

"THAT'S IT PIPSQUEAK! BLASTOISE COME OUT!"

A large shell pokemon appeared, ready for action.

"Arcanine, extreme speed followed by fire wheel!"

Arcanine ran full speed, faster than one could ever run, fire surrounding it as it rolled towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Hydro-pump!" Jets of water sprayed towards the fire dog, hoping to cool it down.

"Jump."

Arcanine jumped high into the air, still in fire formation as it crashed down onto the Blastoise hard, knocking it out.

"BLASTOISE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, ARCANINE WINS AND SATOSHI FROM PALLET TOWN WINS!"

Ash returned his Arcanine, whispering it praise, as he walked out of the field, leaving Max and May stunned.

"Wow...." Max sputtered.

"Wow indeed." May agreed.

_Nothing I wouldn't expect from you brother._ Gary thought as he walked out to get ready for his own battle.

* * *

The second battle consisted of his Muk taking out Johnny from Hoen's Turos', Hitmonchan, and Shiftree by using its toxic to suffocate them as ot engulfed his opponents with its body mass.

The third battle Ash used his Gengar, beating Alyssa from Johto's Syther, Noctowl and Machamp.

Ash was now moving onto the next day, having beat three out of his five needed. He was now currently resting his pokemon used in the pokemon center when he saw Gary and Ritchie come in followed by Paul.

"Hey guys." he greeted, motioning them to sit. "I take it you guys won." it wasn't a question.

"PIKA!" Pikachu greeted as he resumed eating the food Ash gave.

"Of course." Paul smirked. "Beat the shit out of Max, went crying like a baby that kid did." he laughed.

"Paul, be nice." Ash couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure sure, but after the way he treated you, don't count on it." Paul knew that he didn't treat Ash nicely either, but he, unlike them, was one of his best friends now.

"How you do Ritch?" he asked.

"Won the first 2 matches, fairly easily, only lost one pokemon each. But lost the third match from Tyson." he laughed. "but won the fourth against Barry."

"Good." He stated. He never did like that kid much, always was annoying and praising his dad. His dad was the leader of the Sinoh Battle Towers. "His father doesn't make him a good trainer, he does...and losing to you, well. Proves my point." he muttered.

"Well, we can't all win in a perfect streak with only using one pokemon." Gary laughed, slapping his brother on the back. "Amazing job with the way you used Muk to engulf the other trainer's pokemon."

"Thanks, learned that move from Muk itself." he chuckled as the memory of Muck tackling him in a hug popped up.

"I of course won all thr-"

"YOU!" The four turned their heads to the yell to find young Max marching over to their table as an embarrased May try to pull him away. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY POKEMON LIKE THAT!" he screamed, getting up in their faces.

"Max leave it alone!" Snapped his sister as she slapped his head.

"Don't blame me if your pathetic pokemon can't take the hits my pokemon can dish out." Paul sneered, phasing back to his 'I hate everyone' mood.

"May, I believe that you should take Max and leave, now." Ash ordered. "This is no place to argue. Besides, you made it to the next round did you not?" he said calmly.

"Well, not surprised to see you here Hikaru!" he growled. "You are after all, just like him, ABUSIVE!"

Ash saw red, as did the others. Pikachu's cheeks sparked. He grabbed Max by the coller, pulling him close. "You better leave before both Paul and I dismantle your face." he spat, shoving him away. How dare that kid say he was abusive to his team.

"Hmph!" he said, regaining his composure. "I'll see you on the battle field!" he sneered, stalking away as his sister followed suite.

"How bad did you hurt his team?" he asked Paul who was still seething.

"Not too bad, his pokemon are weak and he couldn't handle it. If he can't even take out one of my pokemon, he ain't worth shit." Paul said. "I'm heading out, night."

"Same, gotta get ready for my next few battles, see you out there." Ash said, leaving as Pikachu sighed and followed.

When it came to Ash facing Max, everyone knew that he wouldn't go easy on him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed the battle scene. Again, I like Paul nice to friends, a bastard to enemies. **

**Please Review, and remember, no flames, oh and thanks to OrchardLily and lPride21 for the tip of a few mistakes I made. **

**~Tiffany (Real name) **


	8. Max The Bad Ass Detective

**Author's Note: Hey readers, just wanted to tell you that thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. But would it hurt to take 2 seconds in reviewing? That way I still know that my story is liked or not...of course, watch it with the flames. **

Chapter 8

The room was dark as lightning flashed, brightening up the darkness. It was a fairly fancy room, nothing too spectacular, but more than he was used to. Lightning flashed again as young Ash Ketchum sat on his bed, his head in the palm of his hands.

The first day of the Top 100 had been completed, with only 16 being sent home. He had to admit, many of the competitors were good. But he was better. He knew that it would be a long competition, one he wasn't sure if he could handle. He wasn't used to being in front of his friends let alone thousands of screaming fans. One part of him wanted to go back to the solitude he lived in. Another part of him wanted to stay, to show those betrayers what _really _happened to Ash Ketchum all those years ago.

He looked to his sleeping Pikachu, hoping to find some comfort; but finding none. He sighed, got up, and grabbed his cloak as he slid it on before opening his window. He picked up a pokeball to his left, threw it out, as a white flash appeared that formed a large green looking dragon, crying out its name.

"Flygon, shhh....take me to the forest," he said in a hushed voice, glancing once towards Pikachu, not wanting to wake it from its slumber.

He then jumped out the window, only to be saved from his faithful partner. "Lets fly," he whispered as they soared through the chilling rainy night.

From across the hotel young Gary Oak watched as his brother flew away. He sighed, knowing that this was a hard day for him, seeing all those he used to love. He contemplated whether or not to go after him, before deciding to leave him alone. _He just needs time._

* * *

Elsewhere, Max watched as his rival and enemy flew. _Where is he going?_ he thought, growing more suspicious by the minute. "Tropius, follow that Flygon!" he commanded as he summoned his leaf flying pokemon. He hopped on its back as it flew through the rain, following the green dragon like it was ordered. "Be careful not to be detected," he warned as they followed his rival deep into the forest, where he landed returning his Tropius.

_Now lets see where you are always disappearing to..._ Max thought as he shifted through the forest, weaving in between the trees and branches. Finally, he came to a small clearing where he found Satoshi standing, back facing him, talking to someone.

"What do I do?" he asked, hesitantly to the unknown.

"You do, what you feel is best. I will always follow," the stranger replied loyaly.

"Thank you my friend, a small battle perhaps?" he asked.

Max's eyes lit up hearing the word battle. _Who would he fight against?_, he wondered.

The stranger then whispered something softly, too soft to hear, with Satoshi nodding in reply, "I know, I can sense him from behind, about 153 feet."

His eyes widened. _How did he detect me? _he thought. _I followed him perfectly undetected!_

"Come out Max, and I won't hurt you, run, and I'll find you, and make sure you don't run again," Satoshi spat, as he turned, his face was once again hidden. Max suddenly realized that he couldn't recall ever seeing his face.

He gulped as he slowly came out. "H-how di-d y-yo-u-" he was interrupted by Satoshi's voice.

"Your aura gave you away," he answered. "Now what are you doing following me?" he asked as he took a step forward, his face hardened.

"The real question is, what are _you _doing here?" Max retorted. "And who is he?" he asked, pointing towards another hidden face under a large dark cloak.

"He is none of your concern. And I come here to train. Now that you know, leave!" he demanded, pointing towards the town.

"NO!" Max spat back. He came here for answers, and answers he would receive.

"Very well, I'll force you," came Satoshi's rely as he seemingly disappeared. Faster than Max could blink, a sharp pain to his neck overided his senses sending him to darkness. He awoke the next day in his bed, confused and sore around the neck area.

* * *

Max fainted in Ash's arms, knocked out cold. "Mewtwo, use teleport and take him back to his room," he said calmly as rain pelted their bodies.

"Of course."

Mewtwo disappeared, returning only seconds later. "I erased most of his memories, he won't remember where he saw you, or me, just that he confronted you."

"Thanks," Ash said, shaking his head at the idiocy of the young trainer. "Someday that boy will get himself killed." He sighed. "I'm heading back, thanks for talking." he said to Mewtwo. "If you want, you can chill here or you can return to the hotel. Either way..."

"I'll stay here for a while, and meditate. You return, you need rest for your battle. Do you know who you are facing?" Mewtwo asked.

"Not yet, it won't be announced until the morning of the matches," he said as he brought out Flygon, hopping on. "Don't get caught," he warned as he took off, Mewtwo staying where he was, thinking about how he and his master had become friends.

Mewtwo did not trust most humans, fewer now since the ones he used to trust betrayed his master.

It was amazing the effect Ash had on his life. Before meeting Ash, he was vent on destroying humans and getting revenge on the Rocket Boss for all the suffering he put on him. That was before Ash entered his life. When he sacrificed himself to save the pokemon, it changed his views on life. He erased Ash's memories of him, and how he almost destroyed the world, but Ash could never be erased from his mind.

When he went to the island of cloned pokemon, he had much time to think about his life. What was he, and what was he supposed to do with who he was?

When Ash returned once again to save the world, he decided that he was forever in debt to Ash.

The third time he saw him, he planned on helping him accomplish what ever he needed help in. However, it turned out he needed the help instead.

_It was a cold night in the Island of the Clones. Mewtwo gazed up into the sky remembering how exactly 6 years ago, he first met Ash and how the young 10 year old human boy changed his life. _

_The cloned pokemon he had created were no longer hating the regular pokemon they were cloned from. _

_Peace had taken over for the most part. _

_He was soon going to travel and find the human boy, who was near manhood, and train with him. He had earned his respect._

_Suddenly an eerie feeling came over him as he sensed the presence of humans. _

_Thousands of them. _

_Teams Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Rocket. They had surrounded him._

_Enraged, he went to face them, head on. With his powers, he could easily defeat them. However, they had what he feared would happen. The legendary pokemon. The humans had somehow manipulated and taken control of their minds and were now controlling them. He had no chance._

_Sending a distress signal to the human, Ash, he was easily captured._

_He woke up to the face of a man who he hated beyond belief. A human he wished to kill. _

_Giovanni Rocket._

_"Mewtwo, my old friend," he said laughing bitterly at the predicament that Mewtwo was in. Chained to a wall with wires of electricity all around him, perfect to keep him from escaping._

_"Giovanni, what do you want?" Mewtwo spat back as he struggled to destroy the human that was only a mere two feet away. A sudden jolt of pain coursed through his body, making him scream out in agony._

_"I wouldn't suggest that again," Giovanni said coolly. "Behave, and you will live longer than we planned..." he said laughing that ghostly laugh again as he exited the room, leaving him alone. _

_Mewtwo looked around. The legendary pokemon, guardians of the earth, were being held in cages not even fit for criminals._

_For weeks upon weeks he was tortured with lab experiments as they attempted to make him evolve. A 'Mewthree' they believed they could create and control._

_If they could capture Arceus, a Mewthree was certainly possible. _

_"Ash, where are you?" the psychic cat asked in pain. He was being held in a power cell, where the more he struggled, the more power it drained of him, the more weaker he became. _

_He soon began losing hope. If he, a legendary rare pokemon with unlimited powers couldn't defeat them, why did he suspect Ash could? No matter how good of a trainer he was....he wouldn't be able to withstand them._

_But he was proven wrong. Ash had saved him. He had saved them all._

_And in the process almost killed himself._

It was how he had gotten his scar, the one he always hid. Ash would never tell him how exactly he got it. Whenever Mewtwo would ask, he would change the subject. So he gave up trying.

Ash Ketchum was truly a human like none other. He would be the only human who Mewtwo would respect enough and allow to capture him. And for that reason, Mewtwo swore that those humans who abandoned them would pay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's basically a recap in how Ash received the scar. It doesn't go too much into detail on Mewtwo's life and how it all happened. Sorry but I didn't want to reveal too too much. Hope you liked it.**

**I also realize that I gave Mewtwo a gender of male. It was just easier in the writing and it definitely seems more male compared to female.**

**More battling will happen next chapter. **

**Please review some ideas you would like to happen. I am aiming for 50!! PLZ grant me that wish if you like my story.**

**And also, NO FLAMES!**

**OH AND BIG BIG Thanks to D Jeezy for being an OH SO WONDERFUL Beta**

**Thanks, **

**Tiffany**


	9. Charazard's Rival Face Off

**Author's Note: Hey readers, just wanted to apologize that I haven't updated in such a long time, a week. Though not extremely long but long enough to send everyone into annoyance. School has been really really _really _busy so I wasn't able to write for a while. **

**Please forgive me. **

**And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Putting on his black cloak over his muscled form, Ash exited his room and headed for the next arena. He had just an hour and a half ago beat Rex Jarvis from Sinnoh and was heading to his second match against his long time rival Harrison. The last time he faced his friend from Hoenn, he lost against his Blaziken. But Charizard was ready for it this time.

He entered the battle field, ready to win.

From the stands he could see Paul, who gave him a small smirk and a look saying 'Don't fuck this up'. Ash nodded, silently laughing at Paul's way of saying good luck.

"Harrison." Ash greeted as he saw Harrison enter, the crowds cheering widely for him. Harrison was a well known champion and a highly respectable figure.

"Satoshi." he followed suit, nodding towards his opponent. Harrison had heard the rumors of course, about Satoshi Hikaru being one of the best trainers in the competition thus far, beating each opponent without even breaking a sweat or switching pokemon. This would be the battle of his life that would determine whether or not he made it through to the next round. He had won so far two out of the five. He lost the other two matches against Brandon from Johto and the legendary Cynthia. If he lost this, he was out of the tournament.

"THE MATCH BETWEEN SATOSHI HIKARU OF KANTO AND HARRISON KATSUMI OF HOENN WILL NOW BEGIN. TRAINERS SELECT YOUR POKEMON!"

"After you," Ash spoke as he reached for his first pokemon.

"STEELIX ARISE!" Harrison yelled, throwing his pokeball up into the air as a large steel snake pokemon appeared, growling immensely.

_Steelix huh? _"Heracross, let the aura be your guide!" Ash said, sending his large beetle onto the battle stage.

"BEGIN!" the judge commanded.

"STEELIX use your iron tail! Squash it!" Harrison started off as his large snake pokemon lifted its glowing tail as it swung it at the beetle.

"Heracross, bulk up and horn attack!" his trainer said as the large beetle flew to the tail of the Steelix, capturing it in its horn. "Now, send it flying with seismic toss!" Heracross began spinning as Steelix began spinning around and around, letting it go as it flew across the field and to the ground, crying out in pain when it landed.

"Steelix, dig!" Steelix struggled to get up after an assault like that but it managed to go down under into the deep earth.

"Use attract!" Heracross sent its scent all over the hole in which the Steelix dug under. No effect seemed to be made until the ground shock greatly as Steelix popped its head up again, looking for the amazing smells.

"NO STEELIX, DIG!" Harrison yelled, seeming to understand his opponent's move.

Ash smirked. "Hyperbeam!" Heracross's horn glowed orange as a large beam headed towards the mesmerized Steelix. It hit, dead on as it cried out loudly, dust being produced. As the clouds faded the audience saw a knocked out pile of steel.

"HERACROSS WINS!" Some of the crowd cheered loudly as others booed, sad to see their idol's pokemon drop. They were so sure the steel snake would squash the bug like Harrison had hoped for. "Red team, send out your next pokemon!"

Harrison growled slightly, annoyed at the mysterious trainer. _So the rumors were true_...he thought as he selected his next fighter. "Kecleon!" he shouted as a small greenish reptile came out, crying its own name as it glared at Heracross.

"BEGIN!"

"KEC, Blend into the scenery!" his master commanded as Kecleon turned from green to brown, disappearing with the rocks. "Now use Focus Punch!"

Heracross flew up as a brown gecko came out of nowhere, its paws charged as it tried to strike.

"Harden, then use Close Combat as Brick Break and fling it around!" Heracross's shell hardened as took the hit, allowing its arms to reach Kecleon and hit it repeatedly with Brick Break, smashing it hard. It grabbed Kecleon's legs as it spun it like it had with Steelix before it released, sending the brown pokemon flying before it crashed to earth fainted.

"KECLEON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNER IS HERACROSS!" The crowds cheered loudly once more, even the previous ones who had booed Ash, finding a new respect and idol in him. "SEND OUT YOUR LAST POKEMON RED TEAM!"

Harrison sighed, not knowing what to do. He knew that Heracross was no ordinary Heracross, anyone could see that. So he did the only thing he could think of. "I forfeit." he stated boldly.

The crowed quieted as Ash sighed.

Boo's came forward immediately.

"HARRISON HAS FORFEITED THE BATTLE, SATO-"

"No." Ash finally spoke. The crowed looked at him as did Harrison. "My friend has been wanting to battle your pokemon for a while. I will not allow you to quit. It would be dishonorable to me if you quit, knowing that you had a chance to win. Look at Heracross, he is unable to battle." He was right. Heracross was panting heavily as it hovered slightly above ground. "How do you know if my other pokemon are as strong as Heracross. How do you know if Heracross is my strongest or weakest?" he demanded. "Send out Blaziken!" he commanded.

Harrison's eyes widened slightly at his opponents pride. Any other trainer would relish in the fact that they made their opponent grovel onto their knees, quitting. Instead, he thought it would be dishonorable to accept such a win. "I accept." he said, nodding as he sent out his partner, his starter and best friend, Blaziken.

The crowed cheered happily, knowing somehow this would be the best match yet.

"My friend has been waiting for this, so I send him out...Charizard, take to the sky!"

The rival of Blaziken came forth, roaring out as its wing's stretched far. Blaziken widened its eyes, knowing exactly who this pokemon was. It had to be the same Charizard he defeated those many years ago. And it looked like it had trained hard over the years.

"CONTINUE!"

"Flamethrower " both trainers command as both pokemon send out a massive beam of fire at the other, colliding and exploding as a giant smoke was produced. The smoke cleared as it seemed neither pokemon were fazed by the explosion.

Ash smirked, knowing that this was the exact move he first used against Harrison last time he battled. He guessed that it most definitely would continue that same suit. "Flamethrower once more!" he said, proving his point as a large flame came out of Charizard's mouth, heading towards Blaziken.

"DODGE!" Harrison ordered as his pokemon dodged as it jumped into the air, but just barely as it came out with a few burns from the close contact.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded, noticing that Blaziken was unable to do anything. Charizard obeyed, sending out its dragon beam towards the defenseless fighter.

"DIVE WITH QUICK ATTACK!" Harrison screamed as Blaziken got into a head first falling position, enabling it to dodge the attack and head towards Charizard.

Ash just smirked again, telling Charizard to stay still and let it come. As Blaziken got closer, Charizard swung its tail glowing with Iron Tail, somehow knowing that flying up to Blaziken like last time was not a smart move. Like a baseball, Blaziken was hit with the force of a home run hitter as it was sent flying across the field.

"BLAZIKEN!" Harrison gasped as he saw his pokemon struggle to get up. "EXTREME SPEED FIRE PUNCH!" he ordered as Blaziken managed to get to its feet and running fast, its fist on fire. It flung its arm at Charizard.

"Grab it." Charazard's claws grabbed the blazing hot hand, stopping the attack.

"CLOSE COMBAT!" both trainers said as both pokemon began a fist fight, attacking and dodging each other's attacks.

Blaziken kicked its legs out, tripping Charizard and then smashing its face with a fire kick.

"Grab Blaziken's leg, and then toss it!" his trainer said as Charizard did just that.

As they both slowed, they struggled to get up.

Ash knew that though Charizard was strong, stronger than ever before, Blaziken was still a strong opponent. This was after all, the longest battle Ash had during the entire competition and the crowd was loving it.

Both pokemon continued struggling. After moments, Blaziken and Charizard both got up, breathing heavily. Harrison gave an order of a flamethrower but it was never produced as Blaziken dropped once more, this time never getting back up.

The crowed cheered ever louder but no one could compare to the roar Charizard was producing. It had finally beaten its biggest rival.

Ash walked across the field, as did Charizard, heading towards their opponents. Ash stuck out his hand as Charizard helped Blaziken to its feet. "Good job" he said, the first words he had ever spoken after a battle to an opponent.

"Bla." Blaziken grinned as it bumped fist with Charizard.

"Thanks _Ash._" Harrison whispered back, winking.

Ash nodded back, silently giving him a look that said don't tell with Harrison nodding back in acknowledgment.

"BLAZIKEN IS OUT, CHARIZARD WINS AND THE MATCH GOES TO SATOSHI WHO WILL MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!"

"Win Satoshi, win."

"Promise." They clasped hands once more, sending the crowed into applause at the spectacular performance.

* * *

**Author's Note: As you probably noticed, some of this was very similar to Ash and Harrison's first battle, except shortened. And yes, Harrison knows. I always liked that trainer. He had great hair. **

**And again, sorry for such slow chapter making. School again has been hectic! Please forgive me.**

**And if you did, please REVIEW and NO FLAMES!!**

**I want at least 55 by the next chapter or I won't continue. I really need to know whether or not you like it...please please. Reviewing encourages me sooooo much. If I know that you really enjoy the story and if you think I'm a good writer, then review. The more reviews, the more I believe that I am adequate.**

**~Tiffany**


	10. Face Off With Tony Ryan Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey Readers. SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO Sorry for such long awaited update. I was bombarded with a large amount of homework and stuff so I was unable to find time to type. And also I wanted to apologize for setting that stupid Update #. If you want to update, that's cool. If not, well....its okay. But please don't stop reading. I love having readers read my written work.**

**Now enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 10

_So Harrison figured it out huh? _Ash thought as he made his way over to the forest to think. He didn't know exactly how he felt about the fact that yet another person knew about him because he feared that he'd tell others but he knew that he wouldn't.... Gary and Paul would never allow it. He was sure that they'd talk to him and answer Har's questions, like where he had been all those years, and of course, his hidden identity.

Ash had gotten together with Harrison after he finished the rest of his matches, letting him move on to the next level.

_"So Ash....or should I call you Satoshi now?" Harrison grinned as he leaned back against a tree, one foot against it._

_"Either suits me." he shrugged._

_"What's with the cloak?" Harrison asked, noting the large black drape over the trainer's body._

_"Two things, to hide my scarred face," Ash replied, flashing his face quickly and then concealing it again. He didn't allow Harrison the ability to gasp at his messed up face as he continued. "And so that 'others' don't figure me out." _

_"So, they still didn't realize it yet?" He asked._

_Ash sighed. "Nope. Not Yet, but they will. They all will." _

Ash sighed at the memory. Harrison and he continued to talk about the old times.

He let out his pokemon as they began roaming around the forest, relaxing after a hards day work. "Excellent job my friend," he congratulated Charizard once more, "Of course, I didn't expect anything less coming from you." Charizard shorted a puff of smoke before returning to his shady area.

The matches for the day had ended as Ash now laid in the grassy forest, relaxing as he mentally prepared for his upcoming battles. The first round was done and complete and out of the 100 only 25 remained. From the 75 that were let go, Harrison, Barry, whom was defeated by his dad much to his dismay and by Paul, Harrison, and many others. From the people he encountered over his traveling years, very few had been eliminated.

The 25 that were still left were him, Nando, Lance, Wallace, Ritchie, Paul, Gary, Max, suprisingly enough, Tyson, Cynthia, Steven Stone, Jon Dickson, Drake, Brendan from Hoenn and Brandon from the Battle Pyramid, Morrison, Dylan from Hoenn, Anna from Kanto, Tracey Sketchit, Chase from Kanto, Laura from the Orange Islands, Casey and Georgio. They were all very powerful and deserved to win.

However, there were two trainers that stood out the most.

Lyra and Tony Ryans.

There was something different about those two...and yet familiar. Like Ash, they seemed to be on a winning streak. Their battles were practically flawless as they beat the crap out of each and every opponent. Lyra was the oldest of the twins. She had dark long black hair that went down to mid waist, red streaks of highlights flowing nicely. Her 5'5'' height did her good and add with her piercing dark eyes could intimidate any trainer she faced. She was rumored to show no mercy as she left her opponents to mere death. Her style was to inflict as much damage as possible without causing them to faint, and then obliviate them. She had some powerful pokemon, her main being a strong Ursaring.

Tony Ryans was 6'4'', tough and muscular looking. He had spiky short hair and a tough looking rugged face. He however was known to be the brains of the two, though looked more of the brawn. He was also more gentle and kind but was still just as dangerous as his sister. His style was to finish them quickly. Knock them out as quick as possible, add a bit of pain, and the winner would be him. He had some speedy pokemon that could knock down pokemon faster than you could blink.

Though Ash had faced neither of them, he knew that they'd be tough opponents, much tougher than any of the trainers he faced thus far. He would have to watch out for them.

But something about them kept nagging him in the back of his mind. They seemed so familiar, yet he just couldn't place it. _Who are they?_

The day ended after a gruesome training session as Ash went to bed, the thoughts of Lyra and Tony Ryans gone as his thoughts were now focusing on his upcoming matches.

The next day, small dark clouds were forming into the once lighted sky. The winds were howling as Ash Ketchum made it to his next match. Somehow though he knew that this was far from a regular match.

"Machamp use arm thrust backwards and into his chest to get out!" Shouted the 21 year old trainer as his Machamp used its elbow to hit against Golduck, getting released from its hold. "Staraptor use close combat to get out of Magmar's fiery hold." he commanded as Staraptor used its sharp talons to scratch against Magmar's arms as it got free as Magmar staggered to Golduck. "Now, Machamp, grab Staraptor and use fling at Magmar and Golduck. Staraptor, use Brave bird!"

Machamp grabbed Staraptor by the legs as it spun around and threw the bird, who had gone up in fiery blue flames, making direct contact with Magmar as it pushed its body to Golduck, sending them both crashing towards boulders.

"AND MAGMAR AND GOLDCUK ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE WINNER IS MACHAMP AND STARAPTOR! AND SATOSHI HIKARU FROM KANTO TAKES THE WIN!" the announcer shouted as fans screamed out his name.

Ash returned his two pokemon, thanking them, as he made his way off the stage and to his next battle where it would start in an hour.

"I sense something dark about your next opponent." Mewtwo spoke softly from the dark corner of the forest.

"As do I." Ash said. He had crossed his next opponent 10 minutes after his last win, briefly shock hands in good sportsmanship as they wished one another good luck. "Ryan's aura was off. Darker than normal auras. I have the feeling that this will be a gruesome battle. He's going to be difficult....I know it." He said.

"Just be safe Ash." Mewtwo pleaded with the man that saved his life. The only human being he would ever respect and listen to.

"I will. I'll be careful." He promised as he returned him back and made it to the arena.

There he saw from the end of the field was Tony Ryans. He stood there, confident and intimidating, a sneer on his face.

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN HIKARU OF KANTO AND RYANS OF SINNOH WILL NOW BEGIN. EACH TRAINER WILL BRING OUT TWO POKEMON. THE FIRST TO KNOCK OUT BOTH THEIR OPPONENT'S POKEMON WILL BE DECLARED THE WINNER AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND. TRAINERS, BRING OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

"RAICHU, STEELIX COME FORTH!" Shouted Tony as he took out his pokemon.

"Come out Blastoise and Nidoking, lend me your aura!" Ash said as two fully evolved pokemon appeared.

"BEGIN!"

"Steelix use iron tail on Raichu and send Raichu flying at Nidoking with Volt Tackle!" Steelix's tail glowed as it swung at a yellow glowing Raichu as it was shot at Nidoking at full force.

"Nidoking use Horn Drill and meet it up front!" Ash ordered. "Blastoise, go into the shell and use hydro pump and rapid spin!" Nidoking's horn spun as it came up front with Raichu, sending it flying back at Steelix as they screeched in pain. Electricity flowed through its horn giving him a powerful shock. Blastoise went into its shell as powerful jet streams came out of its hole as it spun, hitting its opponents with its mighty water powered shell.

"STEELIX, IRON TAIL AND HIT THE SHELL BACK AT NIDOKING!" Steelix's tail once again began to glow.

"Reverse course!" Ash ordered as its spinning slowed as it dropped angle, hitting Raichu square in the face. It came out of its shell. "Dynamic punch!" Its fist began to glow a dark red as it swung its fist back and let go, hitting Raichu hard and sending it flying back at Steelix as they collided together.

_What the hell? _Ash thought as his opponent started to chuckle. _Crap, there messing with us. He wanted to know how I worked... This isn't good, h_e thought as he called back his pokemon to stand guard.

"Well I underestimated you." Ryans smirked as he snapped his fingers.

Like zombies raising from the dead, so did his pokemon. It was as if they weren't harmed at all.

"Steelix, Dig, Raichu follow!" he ordered as his pokemon went underground.

"Sense their Aura's!" Ash said as they tried to sense them. The ground shook as they came back up.

"Steelix earthquake!" The ground shook as the floor beneath them caved, sending his pokemon under.

"Raichu use Volt Tackle on the Blastoise!" he yelled as he heard a large growl and suddenly, the entire field collapsed as Ash saw his Blastoise crumpled in a heap of dust.

The crowed gasped in surprise, not expecting the great Hikaru to be losing.

"Blastoise, Zap Cannon!" A large beam came from Blastoise's long back tube, shooting towards the partly paralyzed Raichu amd Steelix. It hit it, but also sent it towards Nidoking as they collided together.

They both growled in pain. "Metal Claw!" Ash shouted, frustrated a bit by his opponents unpredictable moves.

He didn't see the attack but suddenly Steelix was knocked out cold.

The crowed screamed in triumph over Ash's for sure victory.

But Ash knew that the battle was far from over.

* * *

**So...Harrison and Ash know something big. What will it be? Find out soon on the upcoming chapters.**

**And The Ryan Twins. Mysterious indeed. But I know you readers know that they are part of some big gang. Its pretty predictable but the outcome will be bigger....trust me.**

**And for those who weren't able to figure it out...well, sorry to ruin the surprise.**

**Anyways, soon you will find out what really happened to Ash and the gang and what Harr meant as well as Mewtwo. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this story will consist. Probably at least 10 more. **

**And for those wondering if Ash will find love...its doubtful. I couldn't figure out a nice mate for him but I honestly don't think this version of Ash needs one. I mean...he's more of the loner type to me.**

**Anyways, please update! **

**And remember, no FLAMES!**

**~Tiffany**


	11. Face Off With Tony Ryan Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey readers, sorry for a long awaited update. School has been hectic as usual. Can't wait till summer is all I can say.**

**So read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

He could feel the tension seeping through his skin and rushing through his blood. This was the hardest battle he has faced yet, and that scared him.

For years, he secluded himself from everyone except his pokemon, living off the land and what it provided for him. He trained constantly, day in and day out. He had perfected his pokemon's weaknesses against their opponents' strengths. He perfected the moves the elite trainers would never even dare to do. He even helped create special moves that none have ever heard about. He had done all that but he never learned to open up.

After years of pain that his friends inflicted on him, added to his mother's death, he taught himself how to harden his heart. Only those who haven't hurt him did he still like. However, he could never love anyone, not even the person he considered as his brother, Gary. His love was for his pokemon, and his pokemon only. Besides for a few selected humans, he hated anyone else.

To protect himself from the pain he built walls that were unbreakable. Slowly, he started to heal but in the process, lost a bit of his humanity as he became on with the pokemon.

And despite all that, Ash could feel a slight fear beginning to build during the battle. He stared his opponent down where only his opponents Raichu remained where as he still had both his Machamp and Blastoise who were still up and ready to fight. Though he was at a huge advantage, he knew that Raichu would be a hard rat to beat. He also knew that there was a huge possibility that he might even lose.

"Raichu, thunder at the ground, then use iron tail!"called out his opponent Tony Ryans. Raichu jumped into the air with the help of his tail as his cheeks glowed yellow with sparks. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning crashed down into the earth, shaking things up. He bent his tail as he jumped into the air and slammed his tail into the ground. Sparks flew everywhere where his pokemon shrieked in pain.

"Blastoise, get into the shell, Nidoking, Mega kick at Raichu!"

Blastoise obeyed the command, getting in his shell as Nidoking ran up to him, kicking his large shell in the direction at Raichu. The speed it went collided with the rat with great force.

"Raichu, push with iron tail and send it back!" Raichu scooted up a bit, pushing his self and used iron tail once again, sending Blastoise back and spiraling towards Nidoking. Like a bowling ball, it hit its mark, knocking down the pin. The pin being of course, Nidoking, who got flung towards the wall of the arena. It groaned in pain as it slunk to the floor.

"AND NIDOKING IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" shouted the official as Ash recalled his pokemon.

He gritted his teeth at the shocked faces of the crowed who had thought that Satoshi was undefeatable and seeing him lose, it was big. But what was worse was seeing the smug look on his opponents face.

"Well well well, lookie here." Ryans taunted. "Its just Raichu and Blastoise. I just _wonder _if my electric type can beat the water."

"It's not over yet!" growled Ash, his eyes flaring from underneath his hood.

"Come on, look at your pokemon." he said, pointing his gaze towards Blastoise, who was breathing heavily, bruises and injuries all over his large bodily form. "It can't take much."

"Strength is from within." Ash replied simply. "Blastoise you always do your best and never let a matter of type disadvantage get the best of you. Now prove it to me!" That little speech kindled a burning fire within Blastoise as he roared greatly, rising from the ground as he shot jets of water up from his cannons. "Now, rapid spin and hydro pump!" Blastoise went back into his shell as he spun, jets of water spraying all around.

Raichu blocked the water easily.

"Is that all you got?" Asked Tony. "Raichu, thunder wave!"

Raichu sent electric shocks towards the water as it traveled the currents and at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Aqua Meteor!" Blastoise surrounded itself with water as it flew into the air from the incredible speed of the spinning. Suddenly, the water froze as it fell towards Raichu, who was too busy fighting off the powerful sprays of water, was hit, creating a huge explosion.

Smoke emanated from the impact as everyone tried to see what happened.

The winds blew at both sides, finally ending as Blastoise's large foot stood on top of Raichu's knocked out form.

The crowed cheered as Ash returned Blastoise.

"RAICHU IS OUT AND THE WINNER IS BLASTOISE AND SATOSHI!"

"You may have won Satoshi, but you didn't beat me." yelled Tony as he ran across the field in a fast pace, jumping him. The surprise attack shocked Ash a bit as he was pushed towards the ground, Tony straddling him as he tried kicking him away.

"GET SECURITY!" shouted the official.

"I know who you are." he whispered. "_Ash Ketchum. _And let me tell you this. Don't get in Omni's way, or we will kill you and all those around. Don't think we don't know about all the others you are hiding. You've been warned." Suddenly a Alakazam appeared and teleported Tony and Raichu away.

Ash got up, dusting himself off. He felt a breeze as he realized what Ryans did.

_Shit_

"It can't be. ASH!" shouted viewers from the crowd. One being Misty. He didn't know if she was shocked to see _him_ or to see his scarred face. The scarred face of a person she thought dead for 5 years.

Whispers turned into shouts as everyone around realized that the great Satoshi was the famous Ash Ketchum who was also an infamous "murderer". Word about the youngest Master ever killing his loved one had shocked the world. Everyone feared his return, even with him being supposedly dead.

Well, he wasn't. He was there, his face jagged, alive and well among them.

He was Satoshi Hikaru.

Cops came from behind as they tackled him, cuffing his wrist.

Ash felt anger he never felt before. It couldn't even be explained. The rage within tore through his very being as the ones holding him were pushed back from the great amount of force. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him, teleporting him away.

"Mewtwo." whispered Brock, his eyes widened in such shock.

* * *

In the dark forest miles away from any civilization, not to mention the competition, a large scream could be heard.

"DAMMIT!" Screamed Ash, who for once was letting out his emotions and weakening his barriers. "Team Omni....Damn you!"

He closed his eyes in frustration. Not only was his secret out, that he was now a wanted fugitive again, but Team Omni was back and ready to wreak havoc.

Team Omni was a secret organization that was built at the time of the destruction of Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic. Omni was only known to the Elite Four of the Kanto Region, Cynthia, Gary, Ritchie and Paul, as well as himself. They were untraceable yet omnipresent. Always there, always watching. When Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic were defeated, the remaining forces came together and formed a new league. But before they would even start in on their plans, they swore to defeat the only one who had the slightest chance of defeating them.

Ashton Satoshi Ketchum.

They were here, at the Top 100 competition.

It figured.

Why was he so surprised by that? It should have hit him sooner, when he first heard about the Ryan twins. How could he have been so stupid?

"Ash." whispered Mewtwo, who was now crouched down next to his partner. "Say the word and I'll get you out of here. This isn't your problem. Let the pitiful humans deal with this. My only concern is for you and your friends, and the pokemon." he said.

"No." Ash rose, his face hardened once more. "This is my job. Team Omni is back because of me. I have to defeat them. By my hands, they will die!" swore Ash with a burning passion. "But first, its time that Ash Ketchum return to the land of the living and rejoin the human populace."

And with that being said, Mewtwo whisked Ash away to their first steps in taking Omni down and reclaiming his innocence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's done. I know you must have a ton of tons of questions but I won't answer any of them. You will find out soon just how bad Team Omni is. I hope you liked this chapter and weren't upset with the lack of Paul. I know many of you readers wished to see him but frankly, he ain't that big of a character in this story. Sorry to tell you all but it's true.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be coming out soon. **

**I'm also in the process of writing a new PKMN story that I hope you will read. **

Summary: There stood 10 year old Ash in all of his short glory. "Oh Damn." he whispered, his eyes still widened. "Mewtwo was right....I'm back." This was his chance to change everything.

**It is...well, you'll find out when you read the story. The first chapter will be posted within a few days, two weeks the most. I know that that seems like a long time but I am currently being swamped with work. I hope you understand.**

**Please Review**

**And no FLAMES**

**~Tiffany**


	12. We The Court

**Author's Note: Well faithful readers, this is the 12th chapter. I have to admit, it isn't my best work. I apologize. I didn't know how to make a court room interesting. Anyways, thank you for always reading, and I hope you somewhat enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 12

"So you know what to do?"

"Yes. One way or another, you will be safe."

* * *

_"In recent news, Ashton Ketchum was discovered yesterday afternoon during the Top 100 Competition. Five years ago on __March 26th, 2010__, Ashton Ketchum was found guilty of the murder of his mother. It was said that Ketchum disappeared and the corpse found later that week, dead. During 'Satoshi Hikaru's' battle against Tony Ryans of Sinoh, Ryans attacked Ketchum, revealing his identity. Police tried to apprehend the criminal but he escaped by what witnesses said was a Mewtwo, the legendary psychic pokemon. Today at around 9 in the morning, Ketchum gave himself up. The trial will be held today at __7 pm__ in the __Goodshaw Criminal Justice Court__. The competition will be postponed until further notice."_

"The people of Pallet Town, Kanto versus Ashton Satoshi Ketchum is now in session!" yelled the judge in a deep bass voice as his gravel hit the table. "Ashton Ketchum, you are being charged with 1st degree murder, escaping jail and resisting arrest. How do you plead?"

He looked towards the judge straight in the eye, his heart thumping in a slow tempo. "Not Guilty your honor." he said with honest sincerity in his voice.

"Let the session begin!"

"Thank you your Honor. People of the court, five years ago Ashton Satoshi Ketchum was found guilty in the court of law for the murder of his mother, Delia Hikaru Ketchum. He was sent to jail where he allegedly escaped. How he did that, we have not yet found out." claimed the offensive attorney. "His body was supposedly found a few days later, dead. How he is alive right here, right now, taking the identity of Satoshi Hikaru and competing in the Top 100 Competition is beyond me." he said. "However, we all know that Mr. Ketchum is guilty for his mother's death. No other witnesses were found at the scene of the crime. Only he was there, his pokemon out. He is clearly guilty. Help me put this murderer away." The court room murmured.

"People, heard a lot of crazy things through my years as a researcher." said the defense attorney, Gary Oaks. "But never have I heard something so RIDICULOUS! People of the court, here me out when I say that Mr. Ketchum being guilty of the crimes he is being accused of is even less of a chance true than it is for me to take over the world!" he said slamming his hands down. "I've known Ketchum since we were children and let me tell you that he would never do anything of the sorts of what you claimed him to do. He loved his mother very much. And besides, like Offensive attorney Jacobson said, there was no one there. How do you know that the real culprit didn't run away? All that was found was him near his mother's burned corpse, unresponsive. That is no real proof. So please, don't let an innocent man go to jail. Has he not suffered enough?" finished Gary as he sat down.

"Jacobson, please call out your first witness." ordered the judge.

"Yes your Honor. People of the court, I call out Maximus Maple."

Gary gasped as he witnessed 14 year old Max walk up to the stands.

"Please state your name to the court." softly said Jacobson.

"Maximus Norman Maple." he spoke in a strong voice.

"Mr. Maple, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" he asked the young boy.

"I swear it."

"Mr. Maple, tell me, how hold are you?"

"14, 15 this April 16th." Max replied.

"And what is your relationship to Mr. Ketchum?"

"He _was _my friend, until he killed his mother and got us in constant danger!" yelled Max, glaring daggers at Ash.

"OBJECTION!" yelled a pissed off Gary.

"Overruled!" yelled the judge. "Mr. Maple, behave yourself." he warned.

"How long have you known Mr. Ketchum?"

"Since I was eight. I traveled with him and my sister, May Maple and Brock Stone."

"And how was your journeys with him and did he ever start acting odd?" Jacobson asked.

"He was a great trainer but had anger issues. When he lost to Paul during the Sinoh league, he went berserk." Max flailed his arms for emphasis. "We tried to contain him but it was no use. We thought leaving him alone would do him good but apparently it was the stupidest move we could have ever made."

"Thank you Mr. Maple, that is all."

Gary stood up for the cross examination. "It says here from our records that when you found Mr. Ketchum being taken away, he called out to you in a desperate plea that he was innocent. Why not believe him? If you were as great friends as you say than shouldn't you have heard him out?" he asked cooly.

"Because I know he's guilty. My dad told me so!" he yelled in exasperation, as if that was a good enough reason to believe.

"And why would your dad tell you that? Mr. Maple, what did your father tell you?" Gary pried.

Max hesitated.

"OBJECTION, question does not relate to the topic!" the prosecutor stated.

"Overruled, continue." stated the judge. "Answer the question Mr. Maple."

"He just did." he fidgeted in his seat a bit. "Besides, you don't have any proof that he didn't do it." he pointed out.

"No further questions." Gary said, smiling on the inside.

"Your next witness?" The judge called.

The next witness called up was Norman Maple, who testified that Ash had been a danger for a while. He had been involved in a lot of crime related things, and even at times working with members of Team Rocket.

Paul and Ritchie testified on Ash's behalf, saying how through the years, Ash had always been there for him. Paul even said that it was Ash that helped set him on the right path. But many didn't really agree to that statement.

"We call Ashton Ketchum to the stands."

After taking the oath, the questioning began.

"For the past five years, no one knew where you have been. Enlighten us on the missing pieces." sneered the prosecutor.

Ash sighed. "I've been training in various regions around the world, training my pokemon and myself both physically and mentally. I got a letter as Satoshi Hikaru, and decided to attend the competition."

"So you admit to running away from the law and thus breaking it."

"No, for I was never guilty. I never got a fair trail and was guilty from the minute the police came."

"And what happened on that day of April 2nd?"

"I was returning home. I admit I was a distant after the loss from Paul, but when I got home, my house was on fire and with it my mother. I called out my water pokemon and tried to put it out but was ambushed."

"By who?"

"Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic." he said, earning a gasp.

The people haven't seen those gangs in over four years. They were not spoken of for they were gone, never to return.

"That's impossible. Those teams disappeared years ago. People of the court, let me ask, why would the four most notorious criminals was to attack just Ketchum? Surely there are other enemies of them. This proves that Ketchum killed his mother, all those years ago."

* * *

The questioning went on for a few more hours. Questions were being thrown at Ash left and right. He answered them all truthfully. He spoke of the horrors that he faced in the past. How he defeated team Rocket many times, foiling their plans. That now, they were after his blood.

Finally, the decision had been made.

"We find the defendant, Ashton Ketchum, guilty of first degree murder and guilty for running from the law." Ash closed his eyes, sighing.

"Because you were found guilty." stated the judge. "You will be serving a 60 year sentence, no chance of parole." The judge hit his gravel and his words became law.

"I'm sorry. But I can't allow that to happen." said an ominous voice from afar. A fierce wind blew everyone away, knocking away chairs and cutting the lights. A pair of blue eyes glowed in the darkness as Ash, along with Gary, Paul, and Ritchie glowed blue as they disappeared right from their eyes, leaving the court room stunned.

"FIND HIM!" shouted the judge as chaos ran the room.

* * *

_The hunt is on for 21 year old Ashton Ketchum, who has once again disappeared from the law. _

_"I always knew he was a coward!" sneered 14 Maximus Maple, past friend of the once youngest Pokemon Master. "If you are listening to this Ketchum, know that your head is MINE!" _

_Any information about Ketchum's wear-abouts, please call your local authorities immediately. He is known to be powerful and violent. Do not approach him or challenge him. More news about the chase for Ketchum will soon follow._

* * *

"Team Omni is back and its time to defeat them, once and for all."

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I know that this chapter is really confusing. I can't do court really well. But anyways, Ash was found guilty and once again is taken away. For those who haven't yet noticed, Max is the one with a burning hatred for Ash. Why you may ask, well, read and find out. There is always a reason.**

**Please review, no flames. **

**My new story, "Back to Protect" is now up and readable. Please go to my profile and you will find the story on it. And for those wondering where I got the name, Team Omni...I got it from my church who describes got as Omnipresent, and an omnipitent god. Always there all the times etc. So no, I didn't copy that from anyone.**

**~Tiffany**


	13. Truth Revieled

**Author's Note: Well, Chapter 13 is finally up. Sorry for long wait. It's hard to come up with good plots and all. Well, this chapter will really widen your eyes. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy and don't be shy to update how you feel on this chapter. Of course, flames will not be liked so do try to not post them. **

**Okay, I'm babbling. Read!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ash awoke to a dark scenery. He blinked twice before his eyes were adjusted to the lack of lighting.

"They're back." stated an ominous voice, dark and sullen.

"I know." Ash stated back.

"You know what you have to do." he stated, his body hidden in the darkness.

"I know." he spat bitterly. He didn't like the idea but he knew that if he didn't, no one would. "They'll be safe. I promise."

"I know that you will do your job. But it's not them I am worried about. Team Omni's forces are growing. Tony Ryan was one of the newest recruits. Are you sure you can handle the big guys?"

"How do you know that I used all of mine?" he laughed darkly. "Don't worry. They'll be safe."

"Good luck Ash."

"And you Arcaeus."

* * *

Ash was whisked away and back to society.

The tournament had been postponed until he was caught. But Ash didn't really care. He was on a mission now, one he hated, but a mission nonetheless. He knew who Team Omni was targeting and as much as he hated them, he couldn't let innocents get killed.

So that was why he was here, standing on the roof of his ex-friends house. Inside he could feel the aura's of Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Ritchie and Gary.

"So, where you think Ketchum escaped to?" Asked a sneer from what he recognized as Max.

The rest sighed. It seemed he asked that question before. "Max, he'll be caught soon enough and put into jail. Give it a rest." groaned Brock.

"He shouldn't go to jail-" started Paul.

"Your right, he shouldn't go to jail. He should be put to death!" snarled Max.

A large smack could be heard. "Shut it you piece of shit!" yelled Paul along with another hit.

"What happened to you guys? You used to be Ash's best friends." asked a frustrated Ritchie.

"What happened to _us? _The real question is what happened to _you!_" screamed Brock. "Why are you defending a murderer?"

"He's not. I can't believe that he used to like guys like you. You used to be his best friends. Brock, you were a brother to him! What changed?" Gary barked.

"We didn't change, he did. And don't start pointing fingers at us. What 'bout you Paul? When did you start liking Ketchum? Did the son of a bitch suddenly grow a heart, or just like Ash because he's bad to the bone like you?"

"I admit, I hated Ketchum but he proved me wrong. At least I never lied about how I felt." he sneered back at his friend's betrayers.

Ash smiled from afar. He was proud of Paul in how he handled his emotions and happy to know how Paul truly felt about him. It wasn't as if he had doubts that he didn't like him but sometimes he wondered just how exactly he thought of him. It took a lot of time for Paul to grow in their relationship, even after saving him from his Ursaring. It took even longer for his pokemon to trust him but after a few years both himself and Paul's pokemon respected the new Paul.

"Yeah, you just belittled him!" Dawn argued back.

"So you are defending him?" Paul smirked. "And here I thought you had less of a heart then mine."

"I don't care for him! I cared for the old Ash, this is the new one and I hate it! I hated him ever since he murdered his mom!"

Ash winced. He knew that they felt that way but it still hurt a bit to hear it.

"He is the same Ash!" Ritchie yelled. "He may be colder but he's the same Ash. He loves his pokemon and he loves his friends, his _true _friends." he quickly added. "The Ash you believed is fake. He never killed anyone, and he never would!"

_Can't agree fully to that Ritch._ He thought silently as he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, he never killed anyone and I'm Freaking Santa Claus!" Max yelled back. "He's a murder and you are all in a pathetic state of denial but I'm knocking you out of it! Go, Slacking!" He threw a pokeball and the aura of a large ape pokemon came out.

"Steelix!" yelled Brock.

"Torterra!" screamed Paul.

"Electivire!" Yelled Gary.

"Blaziken!" May called out.

"Empoleon!" Dawn summoned.

"Charazard!" Ritchie sent.

"GARYDOSE!" Misty ordered.

Suddenly attacks could be heard and felt from all around. The house shock violently. _This isn't good._ He thought quietly but decided to wait it out.

Suddenly, the appearance of another Aura appeared, entering the house.

"Drop to the floor, NOW!" screamed a voice unrecognizable.

"What the hell?" screamed Max as he dropped in terror.

"By the order of Team Omni, you are mine!" screamed the unknown. "Alakazam, teleport!"

Before Ash could stop them, he felt their aura's disappear. "Damn." he muttered as he tried to sense the pokemon's aura and follow it but it was masked well. "Mewtwo, we got a problem." he spoke into his communicator watch that Arcaeus had given him before.

* * *

Max groaned as he opened his eyes as he stared into darkness. "May?" he called out, receiving now answer. "Brock!" again, silence. "Dawn, Misty, Paul, Ritchie, Gary-Anybody!" he hollered. He tried to get up and move but he realized that he was held in place. "HELP ME PLEASE!" he hollered.

An ominous laugh could be heard. "Why, am I that bad of a host?" the dark voice asked, chuckling.

"Who the hell are you? Get me out! Wait till my father hears about this!" he sneered.

"Oh the poor lil trainer wants his daddy?" he mocked. "I thought the great Maximus _Norman _Maple could handle things on his own."

"Who are you?" he repeated again, tired and hurt.

This was getting him no where. This guy had taken him captive, made him look like a fool and now was mocking the great Maple name. Who did this guy think he was? When he got out of this...

"Call me Omni, or at least, a part."

"Never heard of it!" he spat. They couldn't be that big of a group like Aqua and Magma if he never heard of them.

"Oh don't you worry, you will soon."

* * *

In the other cells the other taken hostages were also struggling with getting loose but with no use. It seemed that Team Onmi had them trapped.

* * *

"So, where's Ketchum in all this? Too scared to show his face?" Max sneered. _This was all his fault after all..._Max thought as he tried to pry some useful information.

"Oh don't worry about Ketchum, we'll get him soon enough."

"Well you just te-" he paused. "What? Wait, isn't Ketchum part of you guys?" Asked a dumbfounded Max.

"You humans." he laughed darkly once more. "you don't know nothing. You assume everything without getting the facts straight. Just like your father." he spat.

"Don't you talk about my dad!" he roared, struggling against the restraints.

"And why not? He's just like you but less worse. At least he didn't abandon his best friend, unlike you and your pitiful friend!"

"We didn't abandon _him, _he betrayed us! Ketchum killed his mother and would have killed us next!"

"Oh, how stupid you pitiful humans are. You think that Ketchum would hurt anyone? I've only heard of him and I know more about how he really is!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" demanded Max, glaring at the hidden figure.

"What, didn't you know like we did that Ketchum was innocent all this time? Gary did. Ritchie did. Lance did. Hell even PAUL did." he laughed once more. "And yet his best friends were so quick to accuse him." Max's face whitened like a ghost at the revelation. "You know Max, he thought of you as a little brother."

"H-he-he was innocent?" Max stuttered, his eyes widened at the thought.

"Oh yes. I'll even let you in on a little secret." he leaned in to his ear. "We killed his mother."

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Max, thrashing now.

"You call me a bastard? Well I may be but look in the mirror. You were the one who believed that the hero Ashton Ketchum was truly capable of murder, of his own mother no doubt. And you call me heartless." he chuckled. "Well, I must be going. Think on what you've been told." And with that he left.

Max stared intently at the floor as tears fell down his cheek. He could hear the drops as each one hit the floor. The bastard was right. He was worse. He was wrong about Ketchum and now it was too late. How could he have been such a fool as to believe them? He abandoned Ash when he needed them the most. Even Paul knew of his innocence and Paul _hated _him.

Where had it all gone wrong?

_10 year old Max had just watched on of his best friends lose to Paul, a man he hated more than Team Rocket. He wanted to comfort Ash but Brock said to let him go._

_He was returning home when he ran into his father, cold stone face. "Dad?" he asked, confused._

_"He killed her." his father, his idol whispered. _

_"Who dad, who?" _

_"Delia Kethchum." Max gasped. "She's dead and what's worse; she was murdered by her own flesh and blood, her own son, Ketchum."_

_"NO!" Max gasped, unable to believe it._

_"Its true son, I'm sorry." _

_"I can't believe it." whispered Max. How could his big brother be a murderer. Then again, when he thought of it, it added up. The way Ketchum was acting was just too weird._

_"There's more." His dad spoke after a long silence between the two. "He killed Grandpa Joe." _

_Max raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Who?" _

_"My step-brother's father." his dad explained. "I had a step-brother. We don't keep in touch but still...Ash will not go unpunished. Are you with me?"_

_"Yes." growled Max with conviction. Why would his father lie anyways?_

_Later that day he saw Ash as he was being pulled away. "PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" He pleaded but Max turned his back on him._

"He was right, I am a bastard." Max, for the first time in 5 years shed tears for Ash.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, hope you liked it.**

**It certainly does explain stuff don't it? Well, I liked it so I hope you do too. More stuff will be explained later on. Like who Team Omni is, why he said 'Human' multiple times. Not sure if you caught that but if you did, it'll be explained. **

**Review Review Review**

**~Tiffany**


	14. Agent 00Ketchum

**uthor's Note: Okay, so I know that I haven't updated in almost two to three weeks. But now that Finals are over, I can start updating weekly. I am SO SO SO sorry for such the long wait, but thank you fans for being so patient. I've also been in the biggest writers block but I got the layout for the upcoming chapters so new ones will be quicker to write. **

**Thank you for all the reviews you've given, I greatly appreciate them. Know that your kind words help me in my continuation of this story.**

**Previously on this story, as you all know, Max and the gang have been captured. And Ash has to save them. But while being captured, Max is told the truth. **

**What will happen? **

**Read. **

**And so I present to you the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Ash sighed deeply as he exited the meeting he had recently with Lance the Dragon Master, Leader of the Elite Four and Leader of The Elite Pokemon Rangers.

_"DAMMIT! What do I do Lance?" asked Ash in a frustrated voice. "People I love are being tortured by them...and what's worse, I let them get them." he growled, them being team Omni and the other being his friends. He could care the fuck less for the others. _

_"Don't worry. We've got our best men tracking them, they'll be fine." he promised. "So...what you think they want them for?"_

_"Experimenting of course, what else?" scoffed Ash. "I know they plan to use them in their sick plans...I've got to stop them." _

_"We'll find -" Lance's phone beeped red. He clicked it. "Yes?" _

_"Lance, they're at the old abandoned warehouse in Saltlake City, half a mile underground." spoke the person on the other line. _

_Lance nodded towards Ash as he took off, calling out his Salamander. _

He was currently heading towards Saltlake. He knew that the area was home to numerous of missing people lately. The League Rangers had been searching the place for a while now, believing that Team Omni was residing there.

They were right.

Ash hurried quickly, one mile away from the intended area, as to not arouse suspicion, and called out his Infernape who quickly dug a hole underground the warehouse and up, into a storage closet of the warehouse.

"Lucario." he called out softly.

Lucario appeared in a bright light, bowing respectfully towards its master.

"Lucario, can you sense them?" he asked.

Lucario closed his eyes as his palm glow a feint blue as he concentrated on finding them. _Yes master. Outside this room, turn right and continue down the hall and turn left on the third. One of them are in the third doorway. The others are at the opposite direction, in the second, third, fourth and fifth. Another is just above us. _He said.

Ash nodded and called out his Garchomp. "Lucario and Garchomp, you guys take care of the ones on the left. Speak to me when you find them. Take out all those that oppose you in any means necessary to complete your mission. Pikachu, you come with me." They nodded and went their own way.

Ash and Pikachu quickly tracked down the familiar aura, advoiding auras that were not. Finally they came to the door Lucario spoke of. There were two Omni Grunts guarding it. "Gengar." he called out quietly. "Hypnosis." Gengar started waving its arms around, its eyes glowing blue, as it chanted its name. Suddenly, the men fell to the floor, asleep. "Now, use Illusion. Make it seem as if the guards are still guarding." he ordered as Gengar put a spell in the room.

Ash pressed his ear to the metal door, trying to see if he could hear anything or not. "Pikachu?" he asked, wondering if he could hear.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu sighed, shaking his head.

"Thunder Punch on the door." Ash ordered. Pikachu back up, its fist surrounded in electricity. It punched the door, sending a thunderous crack around them. Ash checked the aura signals, seeing if they changed, but didn't. _Good nobody heard._ He thought. He looked at the door, but had not one scratch on it. "Damn. Feraligator, Typhlosion." he threw two pokeballs in the air as his longtime partners came out, growling out their names.

"Typhlosion, use Fire Blast at the door, then Feraligator, Hydropump." Typlosion nodded as if opened its large mouth as a blast of fire came out, shooting at its target. The door started turning red quickly as the fire continued hitting against it. "Okay, that's enough, Feraligator." Feraligator shot a jet of water at the red mark, creating steam. He could feel the once intense heat start to cool as mist surrounded them. He was a bit curious as to why no one was running to them, ordering them to give up, but he wasn't complaining. Of course, that didn't mean he would let his guard down. "Typlosion." They continued that pattern until a hole was found in the door. "Good job." He said. He remembered that tactic from the time he had to rescue his mother from Entei. He had perfected it so they could penetrate almost anything.

He returned them and went inside. There, he could sense the aura of Ritchie. He was at the far end of the room, chained to the wall. Ash rushed to him, ordering Pikachu to iron tail it carefully. It broke off easily. "Ritch, you okay man?" He asked.

Ritchie looked into the eyes of Ash. "Yeah I'm fine. I knew you'd be here eventually." He said rather weakly.

"Did they do anything to you?" he asked.

"No, they took my pokemon obviously but nothing else. But I don't know what happened to the others." he said with worry for his friends.

"Sceptile." He brought out. It bowed submissively. "Protect Ritchie. I'll be back. I'll get your pokemon back." he promised as he stood up to exit.

_Master, I've found the others. I took out the guards. What do you wish next? _asked Lucario.

_Who? _Ash sent back.

_Gary__, Brock, Misty, Dawn, May and Paul. _Lucario replied.

_Hmm...,_ He thought to himself, _That means only Max is left. _

_Okay, keep an eye on them. I'm going to go get Max. I feel his aura above me. I'm sending Scizor to you. Guide him to where you are. _He ordered as he sent his Scizor out and he and Pikachu sought out the missing one.

* * *

MPOV

Pain.

All he felt was pain.

The burning

The throbs

_Just kill me now. _He thought as a small whimper came out.

_CRACK!_

Another whimper

_WHIP!_

The continuous feeling of pain never left him. Every second of being here was torture for the young 13 year old. He had no clue what was happening to him. He could only imagine the state he looked right now. No doubt would he look like a freak.

And this was his entire fault.

Ashton Satoshi Ketchum.

_I wish I never met him. _

_Liar- _A voice spoke.

He sighed. _I know. _

He knew that he had no one to blame but himself. They told him that Ash was innocent. That he had helped put an innocent man in jail.

_Why?_ He wondered. Why had he been so stupid as to believe his dad? Why would his dad lie to him? It made no sense. Why did he want him to hate Ketchum, and why had he fallen for it. Why had he truly believed his best friend, a big brother to him, had murdered. He was an idiot, the biggest idiot to ever walk on the face of the Earth. And the pain he was suffering now was his punishment for betrayal.

Suddenly he heard a large crash. Thinking it was from him, he winced but when no new pain was emitted, he looked up. What he saw in front of him shocked him to no end. Not only were the guards who were hurting him unconscious on the ground, but the one he betrayed nonetheless had _saved _him.

"Why?" he asked quietly, tears streaming down his face. It was the second time he cried for Ash Ketchum.

"Because even you don't deserve this type of pain." he spoke coolly as he released him. He then lifted Max's arm and cursed.

"What?" Max asked alarmed.

"Later. We need to get you out of here." Ash spoke. He was then silent for a moment. "Lucario's got the others. Let's go." He shouted as he lifted the exhausted Max into his arms. He was shocked that Ash could carry him with ease.

A few moments later they were stopped by guards but were easily taken out with Pikachu, Typhlosion and Feraligator. Ash bent down and grabbed one guard by the collar. "Where are the pokeballs?" he growled.

"I-nin th-the- se-sec-uri-ty p-pri-sion." The man stuttered. Ash threw him to the wall as he ran to where the guard said. He quickly found the others pokeballs, gathered them and soon they were reunited with Lucario, who was holding Brock and Ash's other pokemon as well as Misty and the others.

"Everyone alright?" asked Ash who nodded towards his pokemon as they went to help support the others. He quickly returned his pokemon and summoned one in their replace. "Let's get out of here. Alakazam, Teleport us to the Elite." He ordered as they went away in a flash.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so what did you think? Did you like it? Oh I so hope you did.**

**Review please!**

**~Tiffany**


	15. Mewtwo's Wrath

**Author's Note: Okay fans, I've worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 15

They arrived there as fast as they left.

Former friends were surprised to see it out alive, more surprised to see that Ash had saved them. Why? They didn't know. But they were going to get answers one way or another.

Ash called for poke medics where they healed wounds the gang had gotten. They were quiet as the doctors fixed up their injuries. Max was especially quiet. After an hour of being treated, they were finally released. Ash then led them to the Elite Halls.

They entered the room, they were greeted by none other than Lance the Dragon Master. No one other than Ash, Ritchie, Gary and Paul had seen Lance for quite sometime. Many were shocked to see him here, as if waiting for them.

"So Ash, I see your mission was a success." Their mouths dropped. "Good job. Go rest up and cool down and meet us in the center in an hour." Lance said as he faced the group.

Ash nodded, recalled his Alakazam, and turned, leaving the group as they began to ask questions.

"ASH WAIT!" Shouted Max but Lance but a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go. I can only imagine you have questions. Questions that I may or may not answer. Follow." He then turned as they followed him through the halls of the Elite Mansion. They walked in silence, taking the days events in. Soon, they arrived in what seemed as the center, a common fancy looking living room. It had multiple couches and chairs, enough to fit everyone comfortably. Lance nodded, allowing them to relax.

Finally, the questions raised.

"Where are we?" the first question coming from Brock.

"You Mr. Stone are in the home of the Elite, where the Elite four of every region resides in. The only non Elites are those who beat all Elites. Other than that, some of you guys are the first non Elite winners to walk the walls of this mansion." Lance shook his head at the dumbfounded faces of Brock, Misty, May, Max and Dawn. "Paul, Gary, Ritchie, welcome back." He greeted kindly as he shook each of their hands.

"Wait, they've been here before?" Gasped Misty as she glared at Paul's smug look.

"Jealous Princess?" Sneered Paul.

"Why you little piece of sh-"

"QUIET!" Interrupted Lance. "Stop bickering! Reed chill, Ms. Waterflower, do _not _insult my friend here. You are being privileged enough in being here. Don't make me regret inviting you in." he warned as the group settled.

"Where's Ketchum?" was the next question by May.

"None of your concern, but he's freshening up after rescuing you lot."

"You sure its safe to leave him alone?" Asked Brock with a tint of anger. He didn't trust Ketchum alone, not one bit. If he'd been able to escape the police for years, then he'd be able to do it again. It still hurt him deeply that his former brother had fallen down the path of darkness. Ash had been his best friend for so many years and to find out that he had killed his mother and countless others cut him to the core. He didn't believe it at first. He refused to believe it. Ash had been there for him for so long, he couldn't ever see Ash doing anything remotly dark. But the evidence was piled on him and not even he could deny the truth. Ash was a murderer.

"You just worry about your own Mr. Stone." Lance said harshly.

"Why are you defending him?" screamed May, pointing her finger towards Lance.

"Because he's innocent." Max spoke for the first time. Max had held his tongue and dared not say anything up until this moment. He just couldn't sit around letting people talk bad about Ash when he knew that Ash innocent. The pang he felt when he learned from the enemy that he not only turned his back on his brother, but he had also helped put an innocent man in jail and later live in fear. He knew that defending Ash at that moment would forever change his life. Whether it did more harm or good, he knew that he did the right thing.

"What?" gasped everyone in the room, some out of surprise and others out of shock that he had defended Ash.

"He's innocent." he repeated.

A pregnant pause was followed.

Finally, Dawn spoke. "Impossible." She just couldn't and wouldn't believe such a thing.

"No, your wrong. I was wrong. Each and everyone of you, besides them," he pointed to Ash's friends, "were wrong. Ash didn't kill his mother." Tears streaked across his face as he admitted the truth. He now felt the pain of guilt that he should be feeling for all the wrongs he had committed, from not believing him in the first place to selling out his best friend, he was feeling it all.

The gasps in the room cut the string of calmality.

"WHAT?" they barked.

"What are you _talking _about Max?"

"Did you get hit in the brain?"

"Are you fucking insane?"

"How can you defend him like this?"

"HE KILLED HIS MOTHER!"

"Q-U-I-E-T!"

The group fell silent to Lance's shout and more silent as they heard footsteps from behind. They turned to see Pikachu walking up to them, followed by another. This person was covered in a filthy cloak. All eyes fell upon the mysterious stranger. It wasn't Ash, that was for certain, but they all felt like they met him before.

"Mewtwo, welcome." The silence was deafening.

"Humans." The cloned Legendary pokemon replied.

Mewtwo. Besides for the time when they had seen Mewtwo in front of the stadium, retrieving Ash, they had not seen that lone creature in years. Each person in the room had memories swarming in their head of times they had met Mewtwo in the past.

For Brock and Misty it was when they had helped save him during their Jhoto Journeys from Giovanni.

For May and Max they had met Mewtwo four years after Ash 'died.' They were traveling back to their parents house, only to be stopped by Mewtwo. Mewtwo was in a fit of rage when he saw them and had no problem with attacking them, but was stopped by another. They had guesses of whom stopped it.

Dawn had only encountered Mewtwo briefly, but it quickly disappeared without a word.

For Gary he had battled with Mewtwo long ago when he was a rookie trainer and when it was still being controlled by Giovanni. He later saw it when it came by his lab, taking Ash's pokemon away. Gary had asked about Ash but it promised Ash would be back. He was right.

Paul and Ritchie had seen Mewtwo when talking with Ash, just a year before the competition. It had come to them in warning to stay on guard, for a dark presence would soon make itself known. Each took the warning to heart and looked out for any signs of trouble.

Lastly, for Lance, he had had the honor of battling with it and Ash. That was one way how Ash had beaten him. It had incredible powers that Lance could only dream of having. He was amazed at the way Mewtwo listened to Ash and respected him as its trainer.

"What are you doing here?" asked a dazed Max. Though it scared the hell out of Max during their first encounter, he had admired Mewtwo's power. He knew that it wasn't no ordinary pokemon. Whoever was its trainer, if it had one, would no doubt be one of the strongest trainers in the world.

"I am here because my master sees fit to have me here. I am also here to defend to the death his honor. For years my master had been hunted and hurt beyond belief. And now I am here to get rid of the cause!" He raised his paw, his eyes turning a bright blue as Max, May, Misty, Brock and Dawn all levitated into the air. They screamed in terror as they struggled to get down.

"MEWTWO STOP!" shouted Lance but Mewtwo used its power to push him aside.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu argued towards the Dragon Master. He believed that they deserved the pain that his best friend faced for all those years. Mewtwo seemed to agree with him.

"Do not interfere human. My master has great respect for you but I will not tolerate anyone getting in my way."

"Release them." called a fierce stony cold voice from behind.

Mewtwo turned to see his master glaring at him. He nodded towards him once more as Mewtwo sighed, his eyes returning to its original black color as he let them down with a 'oof'.

"Oww." whined May as they struggled to get up.

They turned to see Pikachu running to the man as he picked his pokemon up, rubbing his head.

"CHAAAA"

"ASH?" they gasped.

_He _was the master of Mewtwo?

* * *

Ash retreated to his room to relax. He took off his cloak and clothes and stepped into the scoarching hot water, letting it relax his tensed muscles.

As he washed himself, he allowed himself to be drowned in the memories that burdened him for years. The image of his mother's burned corpse, the looks of his friends as they believed he betrayed them, to training as hard as he could to prove to the world that he was the best. The memories of his time serving the Elite, taking down Team Rocket, Galactic, Magma and Aqua and rescuing the legendary and watching the rise of Omni and finally the memory of him rescuing his friends and former friends.

And now, after all those accomplishments, memories, and sadness, for once in over 6 years he didn't know what to do next.

He could always run away, but he knew that that was the cowards way out. He knew that eventually he would have to face his problems head on.

"What do I _do?_" he moaned as he got out of the shower and put on his clothes once more.

"Chosen One." spoke the voice of the Pokemon God, Arcaeus.

"Arcaeus, what do you want?"

"As you know, Omni is still on the rise. You may not like what I have to say next but I will say it anyways. You need your friends, both past and present, to help you. That includes those that betrayed you. You need them all."

"I know." He spoke bitterly. "I just don't have to like it."

Arcaeus laughed. "No you don't. I shall leave now. But you know what to do."

He left Ash to wallow in his thoughts.

He knew that Arcaeus was right. If he was to defeat Omni, he would need everyone.

He sighed as he made his way to the center. As he walked he could feel the aura of another. He ran in the room to see Max, Misty, May, Brock, and Dawn all floating in the air by Mewtwo, Lance yelling at him to put them down and Mewtwo arguing against it. It was time to step in.

"Release them." Mewtwo did, and the others gasped as Pikachu ran to him.

"_ASH?"_

"You're Mewtwo's trainer?" whispered Max.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhh so what's to happen next? **

**Read the next chapter coming out soon and find out.**

**Review of course**

**PM me on ideas for upcoming chapters. Should someone die? Should Ash forgive them? What will happen?**

**~Tiffany**


	16. The Past Revieled

**Author's Note: Okay, so I worked really hard on this chapter, mainly because this is the chapter of answers in which we finally find out the truth. It's sad but hopefully it does justice. It really clues in the missing pieces, I hope.**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Ash stared down hard at his ex-friends as their mouths were hanging open with shock. Even Gary and Ritchie were a bit shocked to see that Ash had a Mewtwo. Paul just stood their with a raised eyebrow that gave the look of 'Not really surprised.'

He walked over to them and glanced at Mewtwo.

_Having fun? _He asked telepthcally.

_Master, they deserve it for all the pain they put you through. _Mewtwo stood his ground as he had the urge to throw Brock into the cealing fan, turn it on and watch his body spin until his head eventually popped off.

_Mewtwo I know that you hate them, trust me, so do I but in a way we need them. _"Stand down." He ordered as Mewtwo sighed and bowed slightly before straightening himself up before just settling for glaring at the traitors.

"So Max, it seems as if you've discovered the truth." he spoke cooly as Max looked down in shame.

"Can't believe Max crossed over." Brock whispered to Misty who nodded sadly.

"So you are turning on Max because he has somewhat of a brain and relizes his wrongs?" Ash glared openly at him as Mewtwo's hand twiched. He sent a look at Mewtwo that said not to even think about it.

"Shut Up Ketchum. The only reason I ain't reporting you to the police is because I want answers." he seethed as his normally comosed stature shattered.

He nodded and gazed at Lance who had also nodded.

"Take a seat." Lance instructed as they all did. "For six years you believed Ash to be a crimminal. You believed he killed his mother and countless others. You also believed him to be a traitor in your eyes. Now you know of the downfalls of the most natorious Gangs in the world; Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma and Team Galactic were brought down approximately three years ago. No one knows how it happened. No one knows who did it. However the one responsible is residing in this room. Can you guess who that may be?" he asked the group.

Gary, Ritchie, Paul and Max all knew who it was. All the clues had added up. It only took Brock and the idiots to come up with the answer he did.

"You." he stated, pointing at Lance as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lance sighed as Max smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, leaving a small red mark. He promptly stood up and smacked Brock in the back of the head, hard.

"OW!" he growled, rubbing it soothinly. "What the hell Max?"

"No you idiot!" he barked. "It wasn't _Lance _who defeated them, it was ASH!" He pointed towards the young adult that stood leaning against the wall.

"Ash...yeah good one. I think Max is even more dilusional than I thought." He snicked as did the others. He turned to Max and got down on one knee. "Look Max, I know that you want to believe that Ash is good but he's not. Stop living in a fantasy and come back to us." he said talking as if Ash wasn't even there.

"Look Brock I know that Ash isn't bad. While I was being tortured, a man told me the truth. I don't think he realized that I would escape and be able to tell others, otherwise he would have never told but I know that Ash was framed. And by the gangs no less." he said with conviction. He turned to Ash who had gotten his attention. "Look Ash, I know that I hurt you and I know you can never forgive me nor trust me but I truly am sorry and I'll do all that I can to help you with anything you need me to do." he promised as he sat back down.

Mewtwo raised his eyebrows, surprised at the human boy's declaration.

Ash was even more so surprised. He truly didn't want to forgive but he knew that he would need Max's help in the later run. "We'll see." he finally answered and Max's face lit up a smidge.

"Impossible." Misty muttered in a unbelievable daze.

When she had first found out that Ash had done what he had done she couldn't believe it. She refused to. From the moment she fished him out of the river nearly 11 years ago she had been in love. She loved his childish characteristics and what seemed to be his impossible dream of becoming the 'World's Greatest Pokemon Master.' She was about to tell him but she found out the horrible truth.

Her sisters had talked to her when she still believed Ash to be innocent. They had told her that Ash visited that day and killed her Golduck, who had evolved from Psyduck, in a fit of rage. They even showed her the dead carcus. Tears brimmed Misty's eyes at the revelation. She had since then believed Ash was the murderer everyone had pointed him out to be. Her love for him, though did not go away, was hidden behind the hatred in her heart. Now learning the true truth, that Ash never did what he was said to have done, sadness and despair took the place of her hatred and her love for Ash made it's way through but she knew that she was too late. Ash would never love her now.

"Carrying on. It was about a year after Ash had escaped. He was training in the Tundra area when he got a distress call in his mind from Mewtwo." Everyone turned to Mewtwo who had nodded.

It was now his turn to speak.

"It was a cold night. I was residing on the Clone Island, named after cloned pokemon." He turned to see Brock remembering that said island. "I was thinking about a young human boy who had, for the first time ever, gained the respect of me." Misty gasped as did Brock. "Never before had I liked a human. When Giovanni created me he used me for his purposes of taking over the world. I had escaped of course but wanted revenge, but Ash helped me to see different." he said recalling the memory of when Ash ran in between his and Mew's attack.

"I wanted to find him and follow him but I soon found myself surrounded by none other than Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Team Rocket in the lead." The gang gasped in shcok. "There were thousands of them. I had no means of escape. They used my brotherins against me. They had somehow taken control of the Legendaries and had them capture me. Before I blacked out I sent a signal to the human that had gained my respect." He turned to that said human.

"Ash."

"I later woke up to a face I had hoped to never see again, Giovanni Rocketto himself, CEO of Rocket Industries. He greeted me and I all but attacked but found myself chained to a wall with wires of electricity all around me, a perfect method of keeping me still." He shuttered at the memory. Ash put a hand on his shoulder, nodding encouragement to continue. "I struggled to get out was soon screaming instead." He closed his eyes in the memory of pain, sweat was dripping from his forehead as his breathing became hard pants. "He had used 1000 bolts of electricity on me." Everyone gasped at that. 1000 Bolts were strong enough to kill any human and pokemon. Even Pikachu's strongest attack wasn't anywhere that strong.

"He then laughed, saying I shouldn't try that again and left me. I then found myself surrounded by the Legandary pokemon, guardians of the earth. Even crimminals had gotten better treatment then them." he said sadly. "I was held there for weeks. They used me for experiments of all kind, getting my DNA and everything. They even tried to get me to evolve into a 'Mewthree' as they called it_. _

"I believed that I was damned there to all eternity. If they could capture the great God of Pokemon, Arcaeus himself, what hope did I have at escaping?" he laughed bitterly. "But I was proven wrong was again, this time though I was happy I was. Ash had saved me." The shocked looks of disbelief hit his vision from Brock, Misty, May and Dawn. "But it was a great sacrifice for him...for he was almost killed in the process."

Max whimpered in sadness and Brock grunted in disbelief.

Ash for the first time ever took down his hood followed by his robe until he was standing in his boxers.

The gasp from everyone, including his friends, grew.

A scar ran down from his eye to the bottom left of his chin but that was the least of the problem. Burns scarred the man's body from the legs down and an even larger scar ran from his neck to his torso and down to his legs. On his abdomen were the branded words of 'Mother Fucker Failure.'

Tears brimmed the eyes of everyone as Ash silently placed his clock back on and his hood back up.

"How?" asked none other than Brock who seemed to have been in shock at such the sight.

Ash sighed. He knew that he'd have to answer that question sooner or later and it seemed sooner had crept it's way through. So he began his story.

_Ash had been travelling for a while when he heard it. _

_"ASH HELP!" _

_He didn't know at first who it was but soon he did. Hearing that Mewtwo was captured disturbed him greatly. He quickly called out his Salamance as he flew to where his instincts told him to be. He found himself flying to an uncharted area in the Cinnibar Islands._

_Just a mile away from the intended destination he stopped to look around for any guards. He was surprised not to see any. It was like nothing was there. _

_"Pikachu can you sense anything?" he asked his partner of seven years. _

_Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and sniffed the ground, looking for clues. _

_"Pika Pi, pika CHU!" he chued as he pointed his head towards the ground. _

_Ash nodded and brought out his Infernape. _

_"Infernape use dig." he ordered and Infernape dug a large hole. It didn't return after a while so Ash followed. Jumping in he felt a sudden pull to his stomach at the sensation of falling. He prepped his body for landing, landing in a large underground lake. He could see Infernape in the water, struggling to stay above the water. He quickly recalled it and brought out his Floatzel._

_"Floatzel, swim underneath and tell me what's there." he ordered and his pokemon soon disappeared into the great abyss._

_About half an hour later it returned._

_"Flo Flotzel Flot. Flo Floatzel Flot." it said recalling all that it saw._

_Ash thought for a moment. "An underwater mansion. Hmm take me to it." he had decided._

_Floatzel nodded as Ash grabbed onto its back and dived. _

_Just as Ash was about to loose air he looked towards Floatzel who used an Ice punch through a steel door. It shatered and Floatzel, Pikachu and he were swept into the room. Ash called out his Typhlosion to quickly repair it with the fireblast followed by a hydropump. _

_Inside the mansion it was dark. He knew that people resided in here and he knew that he had to get out of the spot he was in. He quickly returned his pokemon all except for Pikachu as he crept inside the base. _

_He stayed hidden in the shadows as he easedropped on those he saw. _

_"Zapdos is fighting." he heard a Rocket Grunt comment to a Galactic Grunt. "But we've got it handeled._

_There he saw the seven legendary birds all in a similar cage that Hunter Blake used to hold the three birds before. There inside them were Zapdos, Moltress, Articuno, Latios, Latias, Ho-Oh and Lugia. _

_Ash gasped at the sight of the ingured birds. _

_He summoned his Alakazam to use psychic on the Grunts and to release the pokemon. He then had it use hypnosis on them._

_He approached the birds. "I know you want to get out but we are right now underwater. I swear on my life that I will not keep you but for you to escape you need to be in the confinds of a pokeball." He took on out. "I promise after all is through I'll release you back into the wild." _

_The seven birds nodded and went into the pokeballs all except for Lugia. _

_"You have done well chosen one." he said as he went in._

_Through his rescue mission he found the others and did the same. However, when approaching Mewtwo, the last he needed to rescue, that's when it all went wrong._

_He had just gotten Mewtwo out of his containment when he found himself surrounded by grunts from every team by the thousands. _

_Mewtwo was too weak to attack so Ash relied on his own pokemon to fight, however, there were just too many._

_"You've got to go!" Ash told him as they neared the exit. "Take them." he said handing Mewtwo the legandary pokemon as well as his own. "And get out of here." he ordered._

_"I'm not leaving you Ash." Mewtwo said shaking his head. _

_"Pikachu, you too." he said as he placed him in Mewtwo's arms. _

_"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu said refusing._

_"GO!" He roared as he kicked a Grunt who had gotten a hold of him._

_Mewtwo was stuck between helping the human who had not only saved him but all and getting out so Ash's rescue mission would not be in vain. Finally he had chosen._

_"I'll be back for you!" He promised as he used his abilities to open the door and close it. He soon disappeared into the waters and swam to the shore and up the whole Infernape had created. _

_Back in the mansion the grunts had siezed control of Ash. He had fought as best as he could but even he couldn't fight them all, especially with no pokemon._

_He screamed in pain from the blast burn of a Houndoom and drifted off into darkness._

**Author's Note: So the first part of Ash's story is revieled. I hope you liked the story. I know that Ash's tale is a bit farfetched but its like 1 AM in the morning and I'm too tired to like add any more details. Basically, the pokemon escapes and Ash get's captured. **

**Review**

**This is also the most likely last time I'll update before vaca. Sorry but I will try to upload another chapter but no promises.**

**~Tiffany**


	17. AN

**Author's Note:**

**Hey faithful and loving readers.**

**I promised mysef from the very beginning of writing my fanfiction stories that I would never write an author's note but sadly I broke it. I came to appologize for all reading the stories "Back to Protect", "Consequences of Falling In Love" and "The Past Returns" that I had not updated yet.**

**I am so so so so sorry about that. I know that the only story I did update was "Back to Protect" and I have neglected the others. A lot has been going on lately, and though that does not make a ledgible excuse it is my pathetic reasoning. And with camp and kiddie camp that I am councelling in august, taking two weeks in total, I will be more busy than ever and through those two weeks, which are seperate, I will not be able to update, so August may be slow in those. **

**I hate that I am giving you so little updates but I can't help it, my hands are tied. I will try to update this week, next week by latest but if not I am truly sorry. Please don't give up hope in me, I do PROMISE to not quit these stories.**

**Thank you once again my faithful and loving readers,**

**~Tiffany AKA Writing My Life**


	18. Bring Brock Down A Peg

**Author's Note: FINALLY I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! I am so sorry for the readers who had been waiting. I really have been oober busy. From VBS, a program I do, to helping my mom around the house to having a life outside of fanfiction, (shocker, I know) I haven't been able to write. I was also completely unsure of how to make this chapter. It took a lot of thinking and finalizing but I finally did it. **

**I hope you enjoy it. The other chapters of the other stories will be up hopefully by tomorrow but don't get too hopeful. I'm trying to balance it all without completely forgetting this story. **

**Thank you all for being so patient. If I could give you a reward I would but I can't. You will have to settle for this next chapter,**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

He could feel the intense stairs emanating from around the room. Even his friends shared the looks of his ex's. They knew of Ash's past, at least part of it but not to that extent. All they knew was that Ash had helped save the legendary. They hadn't learned that he almost died in the process.

It explained the scars.

His friends opened their mouths to speak but Mewtwo silenced them.

"Let him finish." he spoke in a deathly tone. He knew that this was one memory Ash would rather forget but was forced to relive it over and over again.

Mewtwo knew that this was hard on Ash, everyone could see that it was hard for him but he knew just _how _hard.

"For the next few weeks I was sentenced to torture," Ash shuttered in memory. "Torture so bad that I won't relieve it; just trust me when I say this, it was bad enough to cause these." he said pointing at one of his many scars. "I finally escaped a few weeks later when one of the idiot grunts got drunk and passed out in front of my cell. I was able to unlock myself and make my escape. It was relatively easy due to the fact that most of the grunts were at a meeting. I contacted Mewtwo through aura," his ex friends raised their eyebrows but he continued. "and was able to have him teleport me out of there."

"Why was Mewtwo able to teleport you out then and not before?" Max questioned. "and since when did you have aura powers?"

"To answer your first question, Giovanni used a machine that rendered Mewtwo's powers useless unless outside a specific area and for the second part, for a while." he shrugged. "So once I was able to escape that certain area Mewtwo was able to key into my aura and teleport me out."

Max's eyes were wide with admiration and his emotions filled with guilt. Though he had repented he could not help but feel this was his entire fault. Had he believed in Ash like the younger brother he used to be maybe everyone else would have believed as well and none of this would have happened. But no, he had to be an idiot and he probably ruined any chances of regaining a friendship with the great trainer that stood among them.

Brock was still skeptical. To him this whole thing seem too planned out to be real. Throughout all of his life he had been the one to think things through, when not related topics of girls. Ash being taken and saving the entire legendary world; it seemed way too farfetched. He'd never truly believe in his once best friend and adopted brother's innocence.

Misty, like Max, was filled with guilt. It seemed her love for Ash would never be returned now.

Paul just sneered at the others. They should be feeling guilty. They put his best mate in hell. Sure, Paul had made Ash's life hell but he had never betrayed Ash like they did. He was keeping a close eye on them, Max especially.

Gary shook his head. He had known most of the story but he never knew to what extent Ash was put through. Now he did and he couldn't help but feel remorse for his friend. He knew that his old friends, well most of them, had felt guilt too. To bad they would never find forgiveness.

"Now that the past had been reveled," interrupted Lance who had been calmly leaning against the wall, "Let's get down to business."

Ash nodded in agreement. "Team Omni was created about a month after I defeated the others. After I had escaped I returned to blow up their entire operation. To say Giovanni was surprised would be an understatement." He chuckled darkly.

"Too bad he's not alive to verify it." snorted Mewtwo.

"Anyways," Lance said impatiently, trying to get rein on the group. "Long story short, surviving members gathered around and are now trying to destroy Ash. They've seemed to recruit a lot more numbers and are extremely powerful. Their main target seems to be the Top 100 Competition. If they win that they get practically state that nothing can defeat them, especially if they defeated all of the champions, including Ash." he pointed towards the lone trainer.

Brock had the odostity to comment. "He's not _that _good." he muttered to Dawn.

The group tensed but Ash merely quriked his eyebrows. "How about we have battle? You can you all six of your pokemon at once while I only use one." Brock snorted. "To make things more interesting if you win I'll turn myself in and admitt that I did the crimes I was said to have done." Brock's mouth, along with all the other's opened. "That is, _if _you can win."

_Are you sure about this Master? _questioned Mewtwo in nervousness.

_I am positive. Brock needs to be dealt with._

"Bring it on!"

Brock soon found himself eating his words as he stood on the private Elite Battle Arenas.

"Choose your pokemon." The referee, Lance, ordered.

Brock nodded swiftly. "Sudowoodo, Stelix, Golem, Swapert, Crobat, and Rhydon!" he sent out as they came out in a flash. Sudowoodo went into his salute position as Stelix growled loudly as it made itself taller. Golem got ready and Crobat went soaring into the air and Rhydon stomped at the ground. "Let's show this traitor who a real hero is!"

"You know what to do!" Ash said as he called out one of his most trusted pokemon.

"TYRANITAR!" It growled in anger towards Brock. It knew that Brock hurt its master and now he would pay.

"BEGIN!"

"Golem use roll out, Rhydon use iron tail on Golem!" Golem got into it's curled formation as it started to spin as Rhydon swung it's powered tail at the large rock. It came spiraling towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, metal claw and catch, then use Ice Fang!"

Tyranitar braced itself for impact and used it's powerful claws to grab onto the body and catch it easily. It then bit hard on the body as it started to freeze.

"Stelix use dig, Swampert use mud shot!"

Stelix created a large hole in the ground as Swampert began shooting mud at its foe. When Stelix came up right in front of Tyranitar Ash ordered it to slam the frozen Golem onto the Stelix's head. "Now use Seismic Toss!" Tyranitar grabbed the end of the Stelix who had been stunned into the mud shots that had been about to hit it. Stelix took the damage and crashed right into Swampert, both lay unconscience.

"DAMMIT!" Brock growled. "Sudowoodo use rock throws!" Sudowoodo began throwing some nearby rocks. "Crobat use silver wind and sandstorm!" Crobat began flailing his wings as dust and earth began forming tornados around Tyranitar. The rocks Sudowoodo threw were at the sandstorm, causing the rocks to hit Tyranitar.

"Brace yourself!" Ash ordered. "Use Earthquake and then Thunder at the ground!"

Tyranitar began crumbling up the earth, causing the sandstorm to be swiped up by the cracks in the ground. Thunder began forming around Tyranitar as it hit the earth hard, electrifying the ground and flowing towards Sudowoodo.

"Now use water pulse!" Though Sudowoodo was a ground type and not effected by electric type moves when it was wet and then electrified it did some powerful damage. And Ash's move was powerful indeed as it caused Sudowoodo to feint.

Now only Rhydon and Crobat were left.

Brock gritted his teeth in discomfort. He knew he was losing and he knew he was losing badly. But he would not give up. Tyranitar had to have a weakness. He would find it and finish Ketchum once and for all!

"Rhydon use horn drill into the air, Crobat use sonic boom!"

From the way the horn spirled and the way the sonic hit it the blast was able to amplify as it was sent on its course to Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar use Brickbreak!" Tyranitar swung its arm cutting the wave blast in half. "Now Dragon Claw to the ground!" Tyranitar clawed at the earth as it sent large chunks of boulders at Rhydon who was too slow to dodge. It feinted easily. Crobat, though much faster, had gotten injured by the rocks and now was falling.

"Finish it off with Hyper Beam!" Before Crobat could even hit the ground it was blasted by one of Tyranitar's most powerful attacks.

It was easy to see the battle was over.

"ALL OF BROCK'S POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE, ASH WINS!"

The group cheered as they saw their friend and ex friend to some win. He had proven that though the odds were against him he was far more the better trainer.

During the entire battle no one could take their eyes off it. To say it was a sight to be seen would be a complete understatement.

Even Dawn and May, who had been reluctant to listen now had to admit that perhaps Ash was right all along.

However, Brock would never admit. Instead he was silently planning Ash's death by his own hands. He had been humiliated in front of all of his friends and his pokemon had been badly injured. He knew that they'd never listen to him again. He most likely had lost all of his pokemon's respect. Ash would have to pay. He'd have to pay big time. Oh and Ash _would_ pay. He would pay dearly. He'd destroy Ash if it was the last thing he did.

No one would ever cross Brock Harrison Slate again.

**Author's Note: Well, what you think?**

**I hope it filled your minds with what the battle scene actually looked like. I tried to make it as colorful as possible. Anyways please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Love you guys a lot!**

**~Writing My Life**


	19. AU 2

**With the almost passing and soon to be passing of my grandmother, **

**I'm not sure how updating will go. **

**Though I share not many feelings with her she was family and I will miss her. **

**I need to be there for my mom at this time.**

**Please forgive me for not updating like I planned.**


	20. Adoption

**I hate to Do this. And I mean I really Really REALLY _REALLY __REALLY _hate to do this but I must. I must quit writing. Because of fanfiction I have been struggling a lot in my personal walk with God. Some of the stories I have been reading were not pure at all and I've been sinning a lot. To quit the temptations I must quit this site. As much as I love many of the pure stories the unpure ones tempt me too much. I'm sorry.**

**I am putting all three stories up for adoption. I don't really care who takes it. No one has to notify me, just have fun. I know many will be displeased with me for my choice but my walk and relationship with God comes first. **

**So deal.**

**In conclusion I bid thee a farewell and hope that I can come back someday without being tempted by certain stories.**

**~Writing My Life**


	21. Explanation

**I'm replying to you because I didn't want people to misunderstand me. Don't get me wrong, I'm still not coming back and will try my hardest to advoid this site. Anyways, I love this site. I truly do but some of the writing is not really pure. IE sex scenes, lust, swears etc.**

**Now my stories are not that bad, and I'm happy they aren't but this entire site is the one that is making me struggle in purity. Its says in the bible that you should not have even a hint of sexual immorality. Because of some of the stories on this site, that makes me struggle. Now, I'm not blaming other's writings, not at all, just myself. I should be able to advoid those stories but sadly i've been weak and am now trying to fix it.**

**Now for those who do understand, thank you, and for those who don't well, that is your belief. I'm not trying to 'Christinize' you readers but that is just what I believe. This decision did not come lightly and took a lot of thinking. I tried to make myself believe that if I advoided certain stories I'd be okay but that is easier said than done.**

**So for now I am quitting. Maybe when I am stronger with God will I come back but that isn't likely. Please respect my decision. **

**And for those who do want to adopt my story, by all means, please. I honestly don't really care as I'm not reading it anymore. You can all fight for it all you want.**

**~Writing My Life**


	22. Adopt

**I give 517wiiface premission to adopt my stories. Just wanted to let anyone know. And for those who can't, you can always adopt the idea or something. Anyways yeah...just wanted to leave you with that. **

**Out forever, or at least for a very very long time**

**~Writing My Life**


End file.
